WITH ALL MY HEART
by Oh Dhan Mi
Summary: CHAPTER 6 IS UP !"demi senyum orang yang ku cintai dan sayangi maka akan aku lakukan apapun meski aku harus terluka dan terjatuh" /HUNHAN FANFICTION
1. Chapter 1

TITTLE : WITH ALL MY HEART

CAST : KIM YOON AH

OH SEHUN

XI LUHAN

AND OTHER CAST

LEGHT : CAPTER 1 of ?

GENRE : LIFE, ROMANCE, SAD, YAOI

**hehehe anyyeong... datang lagi dengan FF HunHan yang baru nggak tahu kenapa suka ajah bikin FF Hunhan, hihi meskipun masih banyak amat kekurangannya mohon di maklumi yah. banyak bacot juga. langsung ajah Chek it out**

**Warning This YAOI**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**AUTHOR POV**

Terlihat seorang lelaki tampan sedang berdiri di altar, wajahnya sama sekali tidak menyiratkan rona bahagia, meskipun seperti itu ketampanannya sama sekali tidak berkurang, tatapannya dingin tanpa ekspresi. Dialah Oh SEHUN.

Di bangku tamu seorang namja cantik sedang memandangi namja tampan yang sedang berdiri di depan altar pernikahan, wajahnya begitu sedih, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca mengingat bahwa namjachingunya akan segera menikah dengan yeoja pilihan orang tuanya, sekaligus sahabat mereka berdua. KIM YOON AH, itulah nama yeoja yang akan menikah dengan seorang OH SEHUN. Namja cantik itu hanya terdiam. Dialah XI LUHAN.

**YOON AH POV**

Hari ini adalah hari yang paling aku tunggu-tunggu, hari dimana aku akan menikah dengan sahabatku sekaligus cinta pertamaku, walau aku tahu ini akan menyakiti kami bertiga, yah Sehun dan Luhan adalah dua sahabatku yang sangat aku sayangi, aku tahu kalau mereka menjalin hubungan spesial, tapi aku juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, berkali-kali aku meminta appa dan eomma untuk membatalkan pernikahan ini, tapi mereka seakan tuli dengan semua perkataanku, tapi aku tidak akan merenggut kebahagiaan kedua sahabatku yang sangat aku cinta dan sayangi, aku sudah berjanji akan mengembalikan senyum kedua sahabatku apapun itu akan aku lakukan. Aku sudah sangat sakit hati melihat kedua sahabatku menangis di hadapanku hari itu

_Flashback_

" _hari itu aku memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan menenangkan pikirankuyang sangat kacau, aku sudah lelah meminta untuk membatalkan pernikahanku dengan Sehun, akhirnya aku putuskan untuk menyerah, tapi bukannya menenangkan pikiran aku malah melihat pemandangan yang sangat memilukan, bagai luka baru yang di tetesi air jeruk, rasanya sangat perih, aku melihat Sehun sedang mencium Luhan, sambil terus meneteskan air mata, bukan karna ciuman itu yang membuatku sakit, yah aku memang sakit, tapi aku lebih sakit melihat kedua sahabatku menangis, karna harus berpisah, dan itu semua terjadi karna aku, karna seorang Kim Yoon Ah. Entah sejak kapan air bening sudah mengalir deras di pipiku, aku hanya bisa diam mematung, melihat mereka berdua yang saling mengucapkan kata perpisahan, setelah hari itu aku bertekad, aku akan mengembalikan senyum mereka berdua apapun caranya, meski aku harus terluka dan menelan ludah pahit."_

_Flashback off_

Aku terus saja menghela nafas, entah sudah berapa kali aku menghela nafas dengan berat, saat melangkah menuju altar, aku melihat kedepan, ku lihat Sehun berdiri dengan tatapan dinginnya dan tanpa ekspresi memandangku mengiringi langkahku menuju ke arahnya, aku benci tatapa itu, aku sungguh membencinya, ku lirik Luhan yang duduk di bangku kedua dengan tatApan kosongnya memandangi Sehun, oh demi Tuhan aku membenci melihat mereka berdua berekspresi seperti itu, aku ingin melihat mereka tertawa dan tersenyum.

**AUTHOR POV**

Yoon Ah sudah berada di samping Sehun untuk mengucapkan janji, Yoon Ah melirik ke Sehun, ekspresinya masih sama, dingin. Lalu Yoon Ah melirik sekali lagi ke Luhan, terlihat Luhan menghapus air matanya dengan kasar,

Yoon Ah benar-benar sedih melihat ekspresi kedua namja itu, "bersabarlah oppa, aku akan mengembalikaN senyummu lagi.." batin Yoon Ah

Suara Pendeta mengagetkan Yoon Ah dari lamunannya,

"saudara Oh Sehun apakah anda bersedia mecintai... ... dst.. " #mianhae kagak tahu

"yah.."

"saudari Kim Yoon Ah.. apakah anda bersedia mencintai... dst.."

Yoon Ah menghela nafasnya berat

"yah.."

"baiklah sekarang kalian harus bertukar cincin.."

Sehun memakaikan Cincin ke jari manis Yoon Ah, begitupun sebaliknya,

Prok..prok..prok...prok..

Suara tepuk tangan para undangan menggema di ruangan itu, wajah-wajah bahagia terpancar dari para undangan, yang sebagian besar adalah rekan bisnis ayah Sehun dan Yoon Ah. Tapi tidak dengan Sehun, Yoon Ah dan Luhan,

Tunggu ada di mana Luhan, Luhan sudah tak terlihat lagi di tempat duduknya.

**LUHAN POV**

Segera ku tinggalkan tempat yang begitu menyesakkan itu, aku berlari keluar sebelum mengucapkan selamat, tidak.. dengan kondisiku yang sekarang aku tidak mungkin muncul di hadapan mereka, mengucapkan selamat dengan senyum palsu.

Ku tancap gas mobil sport milikku, menuju di tempat yang sepi, aku menangis sejadi-jadinya di dalam mobil, menumpahkan semua rasa sakit dan sesak yang mengerogotiku dari tadi, "bodohnya aku, aku ini namja, kenapa aku harus menangis?, yah aku yakin Yoon Ah akan membuat Sehun bahagia, aku harus merelakan itu, karna Yoon Ah adalah sahabatku, yah biarkan aku menangis untuk hari ini saja, hari ini saja, setelah itu aku akan melupakan semuanya, memulai hidup baru" ucapku lirih dalam hati.

**AUTHOR POV**

Sehun dan Yoon Ah memasuki rumah baru mereka, yah mereka memang memilih tinggal terpisah dengan orang tua, meskipun rumah mereka sangat luas, tapi ini adalah permintaan Yoon Ah, terdapat dua lantai, dan dua kamar, kamar utama ada di atas dan kamar tamu ada di bawah. Warna rumah mereka hanya di dominasi warna hijau muda dan putih, rumah itu cukup luas, terdapat taman di belakang rumah. Sungguh rumah idaman setiap keluarga baru.

Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa, dan mengambil remote, mencari hiburan untuk menghibur hatinya yang sangat sakit saat ini. Yoon Ah duduk di samping Sehun.

"oppa.." panggil Yoon Ah

Sehun hanya diam, tak berniat sama sekali untuk menjawab panggilan Yoon Ah, yang kini sudah menjadi istrinya, tatapan hanya fokus kepada tv, meskipun sebenarnya tidak fokus sepenuhnya, pikirannya tertuju pada satu orang, yah siapa lagi Luhan, namjachingunya, dia benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan namja itu.

Yoon Ah tersenyum getir, tapi dia tidak menyerah "oppa.. temani aku besok ke gereja yah?" pintanya memohon

Sehun hanya memalingkan wajahnya ke Yoon Ah sebentar, kemudian kembali bergulat dengan pikirannya.

"baiklah aku kan anggap itu sebagai tanda persetujuan.." ujar Yoon Ah sambil tersenyum

Yoon Ah bangkit dari sofa, dan hendak menuju dapur untuk memasak seseuatu, sebelum itu ia berbalik ke arah Sehun yang membelakanginya, "oppa.. aku berjanji oppa, tidak akan menyesal mengantarku besok ke gereja, akan kupastikan besok oppa akan tersenyum.." ujarnya kemudian berbalik dan menuju dapur.

Sehun yang mendengarnya, memutar kepalanya menatap Yoon Ah yang mulai asik dengan peralatan dapurnya, "mianhae..." ujar Sehun lirih kemudian bangkit dari sofa menuju lantai dua untuk tidur.

Yoon Ah yang melihat itu hanya menatap sendu, kemudian ia mulai memasak sayur, nasi dan memasak ayam. Setelah Yoon Ah menata rapi makanan yang ada di meja makan, Yoon Ah tersenyum melihat hasil kerjanya, Yoon Ah melepas apronnya, kemudian menuju lantai dua, untuk mengajak Sehun makan.

Tok.. tok.. tok...

"oppa makanlah, aku sudah memasak untuk oppa, aku tahu oppa belum makan dari kemarin.. aku akan menemui seseorang dulu, aku harap oppa mau memakan masakanku.." ucap Yoon Ah, sedikit sedih.

Tidak ada jawaban, Yoon Ah kemudian turun, dia mengambil mantelnya, dan berjalan keluar rumah, dia melirik kunci mobil Sehun yang ada di atas meja, tapi Yoon Ah mengurungkan niatnya untuk menaiki mobil Sehun.

Yoon merogoh ponselnya yang ada di dalam kantung mantelnya, panggilan cepat 2, yah Luhan

"oppa.. aku ingin bertemu denganmu?"

"gomawo..."

***LUHAN HOUSE**

Luhan memandang keluar jendela, masih dengan tatapan kosong,

Drrrrtt..drrtt..drrrttt

Ponsel Luhan bergetar, Luhan segera mengambil ponselnya di atas nakas, "Yoon Ah.." gumamnya, lama Luhan hanya memandangi ponselnya yang terus berdering, akhirnya dengan berat hati Luhan mengangkat telephone Yoon Ah, bagaimana pun juga Yoon Ah adalah sahabatnya.

"ne Yoon Ah..."

"ne.. arasso.."

Tut..tut..tut.. Yoon Ah mematikan ponselnya , setealah mengatakan "gomawo.."

Luhan mengambil kunci mobilnya dan berlari menuju garasi untuk menemui Yoon Ah, setidaknya dia tidak boleh egois, Luhan tahu pernikahan itu bukan keinginan Yoon Ah semata melainkan keinginan orang tua Yoon Ah dan Sehun.

* * *

Yoon Ah memandangi pemandangan jalan, dari jendela bis, sesekali Yoon Ah mengehela nafas, menimbulakan efek embun di kaca jendela bis itu, "aku tahu inilah yang terbaik... mungkin aku akan menyesali keputusanku ini tapi demi orang yang sangat aku cintai dan sayangi aku akan melakukan apapun.. meski aku yang harus terluka..." batin Yoon Ah

* * *

Yoon Ah menacri-cari sosok seseorang di taman, hingga akhirnaya Yoon Ah tersenyum melihat orang yag di kenalnya itu sedang duduk di salah satu bangku taman itu.

Yoon Ah menghampiri orang itu..

"Luhan... oppa" sapanya ceria

"Yoon Ah.." belum sempat Luhan melanjutkan omongannya, Yoon Ah sudah memeluknya,

Luhan membalas pelukan Yoon Ah, "wae..?" tanya Luhan

Yoon Ah melepaskan pelukannya, dan kemudian duduk,

"apa oppa masih mencintai oppa Sehun?" tanya Yoon Ah tanpa basa basi

Deg..

Pertanyaan Yoon Ah membuat dada Luhan serasa kembali sesak, Luhan hanya diam terpaku.

"jawablah.. aku oppa.." ucap Yoon Ah lirih

Luhan hanya mengangguk pelan, Luhan tidak bisa membohongi yeoja yang sangat di sayanginya itu, Yoon Ah tersenyum dan mengangkat dagu Luhan yang menunduk seperti tidak berani menatap Yoon Ah, "tapi.. aku ber..."

"baguslah..." ucap Yoon Ah senang

Luhan menatap Yoon Ah tidak percaya, seharusnya dia mengatakan untuk segera melupakan Sehun yang sekarang sudah resmi menjadi suaminya, tapi Yoon Ah malah mengatakan "baguslah.." sambil tersenyum ceria.

"apa maksudmu bagus Yoon Ah?" tanya Luhan pelan

Yoon Ah tersenyum ke arah Luhan, ia mulai menceritakan sesuatu kepada Luhan.

_Flashback_

"_... Yoon Ah sedang berlutu di hadapan eomma dan appanya, juga eomma dan appa Sehun, sambil menangis.._

"_ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN YOON AH.. MANA MUNGKIN KAMI AKAN MENYETUJUI IDE GILAMU ITU" ucap appa Yoon Ah emosi.._

_Yoon Ah mengangkat kepalanya, "KALAU BEGITU APPA, JANGAN PERNAH BERHARAP AKU AKAN MENIKAH DENGAN OPPA SEHUN.. LEBIH BAIK AKU MATI" ucap Yoon Ah tak kalah emosi_

_Semua orang terkejut mendengar perkataan Yoon Ah, Yoon Ah yang selama ini lembut dan penurut, sekarang berani berteriak di depan orang tuanya, Yoon Ah menarik pisau yang ada di depannya, dan menaruhnya di pergelangan tangannya,_

_Appa dan eomma Suhun juga Yoon Ah, benar-benar terkejut dengan tindakan nekat Yoon Ah,_

"_suamiku sebaiknya kita menuruti permintaan Yoon Ah, aku tidak mau kehilangan Yoon Ah.." bujuk eomma Yoon Ah yang mulai menangis_

_Appa Yoon Ah menatap appa Sehun, kemudian appa Sehun mengangguk, pertanda bahwa ia menyetujui ide Yoon Ah._

"_baiklah.. kau boleh melakukannya" ucap Appa Yoon Ah akhirnya_

_Yoon Ah tersenyum lemah mendengar jawaban appanya kemudian padangannya mulai kabur, dan akhirnya ia ambruk juga._

_Flashback OFF_

"mwooooooo?..." pekik Luhan mendengar cerita Yoon Ah.

Tapi Yoon Ah hanya tersenyum... "oppa mau kan?... jangan sia-siakan pengorbananku..oppa"

"tap..tap.."

"nggak ada tapi-tapian..."

Jujur Luhan sangat senang mendengar permintaan Yoon Ah, tapi ia tidak mungkin bisa langsung menuruti permintaan Yoon Ah, apa kata orang nanti.

"oppa datanglah.. besok ke gereja..." pinta Yoon Ah dengan senyuman tulus yang tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

Luhan ingin berbicara, tapi tiba-tiba saja lidahnya keluh, Yoon Ah menggenggam tanga Luhan,

"oppa.. kebahagiaanku adalah melihat kedua orang yang begitu aku cintai dan sayangi tersenyum.. kau tahu sesakit-sakitnya aku melihat oppa punya hubungan spesial dengan oppa Sehun, hatiku jauh lebih sakit melihat kedua orang yang sangat aku sayangi tidak bisa tertawa lepas dan terseyum tulus lagi.." ujar Yoon Ah panjang lebar, dengan pandangan penuh arti, tidak ada sedikit pun kebohongan yang tersirat dari matanya mengucapkan itu

Luhan yang mendengar itu langsung memeluk Yoon Ah, Luhan sudah tidak mampu menahan air matanya ia menangis lagi hari ini, tapi bukan tangis kesedihan seperti hari kemarin tapi tangis bahagia, batapa beruntungnya dia mempunyai sahabat seperti Yoon Ah,

Yoon Ah juga menangis di pelukan Luhan, "oppa mau kan?" tanya Yoon Ah sekali lagi. Luhan hanya mengangguk pelan dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

" mulai sekarang semua akan berubah.. semua akan menjadi lebih mudah dan indah.." batin Yoon Ah dan kemudian ia tersenyum.

* * *

TBC... OR... END

Hehe mianhae alurnya cepat mudah ketebak, gaje lagi... jangan lupa koment yah..


	2. Chapter 2

**Annyeong hahai.. ada yang nunggu nih FF update, #kayaknya nggak ada**

**Tapi aku senang sama komentar para Readers yang makin bikin semangat buat update nih FF,**

**Kuperingatkan sekali lagi, kalau ceritanya ngebosenin, Mianhae meningan tutup tab ajah, atau back. Berusahalah untuk nggak jadi silent readers, biar usaha kita yang nulis itu ngerasa di hargain. Banyak bacot juga aku di awal-awal, nggak usah pake lama yukkk LANJUTTT..**

TITTLE : WITH ALL MY HEART

CAST : KIM YOON AH

OH SEHUN

XI LUHAN

AND OTHER CAST

LEGHT : CAPTER 2 of ?

GENRE : LIFE, ROMANCE, SAD

* * *

Senyuman tidak pernah lepas dari wajah cantik Yoon Ah, ia tahu ini akan sulit, tapi dia benar-benar bahagia sekarang,

Yoon Ah membuka pintu pelan agar tidak menimbulkan suara, ini sudah malam pukul 10.00 KST, dia melirik ke arah dapur, senyumannya langsung hilang melihat masakannya masih utuh, sama sekali tidak pernah tersentuh,

Yoon Ah melirik ke atas ke arah kamar Sehun, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum, dia memansakan masakannya, kemudian memakannya, sisanya ia simpan si kulkas hangat, agar masakannya tetap hangat.

Yoon Ah berjalan pelan menaiki tangga, ia sudah mengangkat tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu tapi dia uirungkan, "mungkin dia sudah tidur.." gumam Yoon Ah pelan

Yoon Ah berjalan pelan menuruni tangga, ia sudah tidak sabar menunggu hari esok, ia membuka pintu kamar tamu, sebenarnya itu bukan kamar tamu itu adalah kamarnya sendiri, bahkan baju-bajunya sudah tertata rapi di lemari,

Segera ia merebahkan tubuhnya, dan tak lama kemudian ia terlelap.

* * *

Sementara Sehun masih terus memandang keluar jendela, sebenarnya ada rasa khawatir di hatinya mengingat Yoon Ah sepertinya belum pulang, ia sudah tidak tahan bagaimana pun juga Yoon Ah adalah istriya, ia keluar dari kamar menuruni tangga dengan cepat, ia meliirik ke arah meja makan, "sudah bersih.. apakah itu berarti dia sudah pulang...?" gumam Sehun sedikit merasa legah,

"tapi ada di mana dia, kenapa dia tidak langsug masuk kamar dan tidur, bukankah ini sudah malam?"

Sehun melirik ke arah pintu kamar tamu "ah.. mana mungkin..?" gumamnya ragu-ragu, tapi akhirnya ia menghampiri kamar tamu.

Tok..tok..tok..

Tidak ada jawaban, Sehun memutar knop pintu dan untungnya tidak terkunci, Sehun menghampiri ranjang, dia sedikit terkejut melihat Yoon Ah, malah tidur di kamar lain bukan di kamar yang seharusnya kamar untuknya dan Yoon Ah,

**SEHUN POV**

Aku memandangi wajahnya yang tertidur lelap, begitu damai, cantik, polos, aku yakin pasti semua yeoja akan iri melihat kecantikannya, aku sedikit terkejut, dia tidak ingin sekamar denganku, dia lebih memilih tidur di sini, daripada aku yang jelas-jelas adalah suaminya sekarang,

Ku elus-elus pelan rambutnya, dan ku cium keningnya, "mianhae..." ucapku lalu keluar dari kamar itu dan menutup pintu dengan pelan.

Aku teringat dengan masakannya, aku membuka kulkas dan ternyata masih ada makanannya, aku memang lapar, tapi buka karna itu aku mau memakan masakannya tapi karna mulai sekarang aku harus mulai menyayanginya, melakukan kewajiban sebagai seorang suami, aku tahu pernikahan ini bukanlah kesalahannya.

Aku tahu dia mencintaiku, tapi aku sudah melihatnya memohon-mohon di depan orang tuaku agar pernikahan ini di batalkan, tapi emang dasar eomma dan appaku yang keras kepala, mereka tidak mau mendengarkan ku da Yoon Ah.

**SEHUN POV END**

* * *

Sinar matahari sudah memasuki melalui jendela kamar seorang yeoja cantik, Yoon Ah mengeryapkan matanya berkali-kali membiasakan cahaya untuk masuk di retinya, setelah kesadarannya sudah sepenuhnya kembali, segera ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah mencuci muka dan gosok gigi, masih dengan pyamanya Yoon Ah keluar dari kamar dan menuju dapur untuk memasak sesuatu, atau sekedar memanaskan makanan kembali yang ia simpan di kulkas semalam,

"ha.. bukankah semalam aku menyisakan banyak makanan di kulkas, kenapa sekarang tidak ada.." ujarnya dengan wajah bingung,

"apa mungkin ada maling... tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang hilang.." ujarnya mengada-ngada

Masih dengan kebingungannya, Yoon Ah akhirnya memasak lagi, ia hanya memasak ramen, karan persediaan makanannya yang hanya sedikit sudah habis, tak lupa ia juga memasakkan untuk Sehun, walaupun Yoon tidak yakin apakah Sehun akan memakan masakannya, setidaknya dia sudah mencoba menjadi istri yang baik.

Yoon Ah melirik ke atas ke kamar Sehun, "apa aku bagunkan saja, pasti dia masih tertidur...?"

* * *

Yoon Ah berjalan ke lantai dua, matanya berhenti di ruang keluarga, ia seperti melihat sesuatu disana, seseorang tertidur di sofa putih panjang yang ada di ruang keluarganya. Dia berjalan pelan ke arah sofa, matanya yang sipit membulat sempurna melihat sosok yang tengah tertidur itu di sofa,

"oppa..." gumamnya pelan

Yoon tersenyum melihat Sehun yang sedang tertidur di sofa, yah benar Sehun memang tidur di sofa, karna ia benar-benar merasa tidak enak kepada Yoon Ah,

"tampannya.. suamiku ini.. dia benar-benar tampan..."

Yoon Ah bergulat sendiri dengan pikirannya, tapi kemudian dia sadar, "kau memang suamiku.. tapi kau bukan milikku..." ucapnya lirih dan sangat pelan,

Yoon Ah mendekati Sehun pelan, mencoba membangunkan Sehun, "oppa... oppa... ireona... ireona.." ujarnya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan Sehun dengan pelan,

Sehun menggeliat gelisah, "Luhan..Luhan..." Sehun mengigau...

Wajah Yoon Ah yang terlihat bahagia seketika berubah menjadi murung dan penuh penyesalan, mata Yoon Ah sudah di liputi kabut bening, ia menutup mulutnya agar Sehun tidak mendengar isakannya.

"oh Tuhan.. betapa kejamnya aku sekarang... memisahkan kedua orang yang sangat aku sayangi, aku sungguh tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan.. ku harap tindakanku setelah ini bisa membuatnya tersenyum." Batin Yoon Ah

Yoon Ah menghapus kasar, air matanya yang sudah menetes, ia berusaha terlihat ceria melihat Sehun yang sudah mulai membuka matanya,

Sehun melihat Yoon Ah yang sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum,

"oppa.. kenapa tidur di sini,? oppa bisa sakit..." tanyanya lembut..

"hem itu, kenapa kau tidur di kamar tamu.. dan bukannya di atas.." tanya Sehun balik..

"karna kamar itu bukan untukku... kamar itu untuk seseorang.." jawabya riang..

"mwo? Apa maksudmu.. Yoon Ah..? tanya Sehun yang terkejut dengan jawaban Yoon Ah

"hemm nanti oppa akan tahu, sekarang oppa mandi dulu kemudian pakai baju yang rapi, seperti ke acara penikahan.."

"pernikahan siapa...?" tanya Sehun yang sedari tadi di buat bingung oleh Yoon Ah

"ishhhhhhhhh oppa cerewet sekali... kali ini saja ikuti perintahku.. kali ini saja, dan aku jamin oppa tidak akan menyesal.." cibir Yoon Ah sedikit kesal

Tanpa menunggu pertanyaan atau jawaban dari Sehun yang kebingungan, Yoo Ah menarik tangan Sehun dan mendorongnya pelan ke atas, yah tentu saja kekuatan Sehun lebih kuat, tapi meskipun begitu Sehun tetap naik keatas dan melakukan sesuai perintah Yoon Ah.

* * *

Beberapa saat kemudian Sehun turun dari kamar menggunakan Tuxedo hitam putih, Yoon Ah yang melihatnya tersenyum.. "tampan..." gumamnya,

Sehun menghampiri Yoon Ah yang sedang makan ramen di meja makan, ia duduk di hadapan Yoon Ah,

"mana untukku?"

Yoon Ah menatap aneh ke arah Sehun,

"jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku juga lapar.."

Yoon Ah masih menatap Sehun kebingungan, tapi kemudian ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya kemudian menuang ramen yang ia buat ke dalam mangkuk, dan memberikannya kepada Sehun.

Sehun dengan lahap memakan ramen buatan Yoon Ah, membuat Yoon Ah semakin menatapnya aneh, Sehun yang menyadari itu menatap Yoon Ah balik,

"wae?... apa aku tidak boleh memakan masakan ISTRIKU.." ucap Sehun dengan penekanan di akhir kata

Huk...huk..huk..

Kata terakhir Sehun itu sukses membuat Yoon Ah tersedak, ia segera meraih air minum di sampingnya, dan meminumnya sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan dadanya, Sehun yang melihat itu merasa khawatir.

"gwencana...?"

Yoon Ah melihat Sehun kemudian tertawa kecil, "oppa kau sangat lucu... aku ragu apakah setelah ini oppa masih berani memanggilku ISTRIKU" ujar Yoon Ah juga menekankan kata terakhirnya.

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Sehun bingung

Sepertinya dari tadi Yoon Ah terus mengatakan hal yang aneh yang membuat Sehun bingung.

"emm sudalah.. sebaiknya aku bersiap... aku janji setelah ini oppa akan mengetahui semua jawaban pertanyaan oppa yang ada di pikiran oppa.." jawab Yoon Ah beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju kamarnya.

Sehun masih terlihat bingung, tapi kemudian ia melanjutkan untuk memakan ramennya, yang kelihatnnya enak.

* * *

Yoon Ah, menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, dress warna coklat sampai lutut, dan roknya yang mengembang, kemudian jaket putih menghiasi tubuhnya, rambutnya yang cukup panjang ia biarkan terurai, poninya ia cuma jepit kesamping, tidak perlu make-up tebal, tanpa berdandan pun wajahnya sudah sangat cantik, di tambah kulitnya yang putih.

Yoon Ah tersenyum memandangi pantulan dirinya di cermin, ia kemudian memakai high heelsnya yang berwana putih #betul nggak sich

Yoon Ah berjalan keluar kamarnya, saat hendak membuka pintu, ia teringat sesuatu, ia kemudian berjalan menghampiri lacinya,

Yoon Ah mengambil beberapa butir obat dari botol kecil itu, ia segera meminumnnya dan berjalan keluar.

* * *

Ternyata Sehun sudah menunggu di depan rumah dengan mobil BMW hitamnya, Yoon Ah menghampirinya Sehun yang sudah ada di dalam mobil,

Sesaat Sehun terpana dengan kecantikan Yoon Ah, tapi tetap saja orang yang paling cantik adalah Luhan di hatinya

Kemudian Sehun menancap gas, menuju tempat yang di katakan Yoon Ah, Sehun tahu tempat itu dia sering melewatinya ketika ia sedang jalan-jalan dengan Luhan.

"_luhan..lagi ... luhan lagi.. sadarlah OH SEHUN, sekarang kau sudah memiliki seorang istri.."_

* * *

Sehun dan Yoon berjalan beririgan, Sehun sedikit merasa aneh, bukankah tempat yang di katakan Yoon Ah adalah gereja, dan ada sebuah pernikahan, memang benar tempat ini adalah gereja, tapi ini terlalu sepi untuk semua pernikahan,

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya ketika di depan pintu gereja, membuat Yoon Ah juga menghentikan langkahnya,

"wae..?" tanya Yoon Ah

"bukankah kau bilang kalau ada pesta pernikahan, kenapa sepi sekali..?"

Yoon Ah terkekeh pelan, dan Sehun hanya menatapnya dengan bingung,

"bukalah pintu itu dan oppa akan segera tahu..." pinta Yoon Ah

Sehun menghela nafas dan mulai membuka pintu gereja itu dengan lebar, seketika bola mata Sehun yang sipit membulat sempurna melihat orang yang sedang berdiri di altar, adalah Luhan.

Hatinya menjadi begitu sakit, dadanya serasa di himpit batu besar melihat Luhan berdiri di altar dan akan menikah,

Sedangkan Yoon Ah sedang tersenyum, tidak mengetahui raut wajah Sehun yang berubah menjadi sedih,

Luhan menatap Sehun, tatapan mereka saling bertemu, tapi tatapan yang berbeda, mata Luhan menyiratkan bahwa dia sedang bahagia, tapi mata Sehun menyiratkan kalau dia sedang patah hati.

Yoon Ah melihat gerak gerik Sehun yang igin meninggalkan gereja itu, tapi kemudian Yoon Ah menarik tangan Sehun, menuju altar.

Sehun ingin angkat bicara, tapi Yoon Ah menyelanya.

"tenanglah.. ini adalah hadiahku untuk oppa.." ujar Yoon Ah

Sehun menatap Yoon Ah dengan sendu, "_hadiah..hadiah apa ini melihat orang yang di cintainya menikah..." _jawab Sehun dalam hati.

* * *

Sampailah mereka di depan altar, Yoon Ah mendorong Sehun agar berdiri di samping Luhan,

Luhan menatap Yoon Ah dengan perasaan bersalah, tapi kemudian Yoon Ah bergumam, "gwencana..."

Sehun memperhatikan Yoon Ah dan Luhan, dan ia baru sadar hanya ada mereka bertiga di dalam gereja ini.

Yoon Ah melirik ke arah Sehun, "oppa.. hari ini oppa akan menikah dengan Luhan oppa, dan aku akan menjadi saksinya,"

"MWOO?" pekik Sehun

Yoon Ah tersenyum, "bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau aku akan memberi oppa hadiah, dan ini adalah hadiahku menikahkan oppa dengan oppa Luhan.."

Sehun hanya menampakkan wajah terkejutnya dan kebingungannya.

"tenanglah... appa dan eomma sudah menyetujuinnya, .." ujar Yoon Ah seakan mengerti arti tatapan Sehun.

"apa maksudmu Yoon Ah?" tanya Sehun kemudian angkat bicara

Yoon Ah menghela nafas, "oppa tahu syarat pernikahan kita adalah appa dan eomma harus menyetujui pernikahan oppa dan oppa Luhan.."

"MWO...?"

Sedang Luhan hanya diam, dia sudah tahu semuanya, dia tidak ingin membuka percakapan membiarkan Sehun mengerti jalan pikiran Yoon Ah yang errrrr.. sedikit gila.

"jadi.. menikahlah.. dan ucapkan janji suci untuk hidup bersama, jangan sia-siakan pengorbananku oppa.."

* * *

Sehun menatap Luhan yang ada di sampingnya, dan Luhan hanya tersenyum, sekarang Sehun mengerti mengapa Luhan hanya diam, sepertinya Luhan sudah tahu tentang semua ini.

Jujur saja Sehun benar-benar bahagia saat ini, karna ia akan menikah dengan namja yang sangat dicintainya, tapi bukankah dia sudah memiliki seorang istri.

Yoon Ah tersenyum melihat Sehun dan Luhan,

"cepat ucapkan janji suci oppa, atau oppa akan ketinggalan pesawat..." ujar Yoon Ah

walau masih bingung, akhirnya mereka menuruti permintaan Yoon Ah.

* * *

Dan akhirnya di sinilah Sehun dan Luhan mengucapkan janji sucinya, Yoon Ah yang melihatnya hanya mampu tersenyum bahagia, aneh bukan seharusnya Yoon Ah merasakan sakit, tapi ia sama sekali tak merasakan sakit, justru ia sangat bahagia.

"chukae.. oppa.."

Yoon Ah berlari kecil memeluk kedua Sehun dan Luhan setelah mereka mengucapkan janji dan sah sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Sehun dan Luhan hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Yoon Ah, teringat akan sesuatu Yoon Ah melepaskan pelukannya,

Yoon Ah menarik tangan Sehun dan Luhan, "kajja.. aku masih punya hadiah untuk kalian.."

Sehun dan Luhan hanya mengikuti Yoon Ah sampailah mereka di depan gereja, di depan mereka sudah terpajang sebuah mobil bmw merah berikut dengan supirnya,

"apa ini Yoon Ah..?" tanya Sehun dan Luhan bersamaan..

"ck.. lihatlah kalian begitu kompak..." cibir Yoon Ah, membuat Sehun dan Luhan saling berpandangan.

"kalian akan pergi ke pulau jeju untuk honey moon.." ucap Yoon Ah riang

"MWOO..." pekik Luhan dan Sehun lagi-lagi bersamaan

Yoon Ah menutup gendang telinganya, "ishh.. pelankan suara kalian.. kalian ingin membuatku jantungan.."

"apa maksudnya ini Yoon Ah..?" tanya Luhan lembut

"bukankan sudah kukatakan kalian berdua akan honeymoon ke jeju, tenang saja aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya, kalian tinggal menikmatinya.. sekarang kalian masuklah atau kalian akan ketinggalan pesawat.."

Sehun dan Luhan saling berpandangan, kemudian mereka tersenyum,

Yoon Ah juga ikut tersenyum melihat kedua oppanya tersenyum tanpa mengerti maksud dari senyuman itu,

Chu~~...

Sehun dan Luhan mencium Yoon Ah bersamaan bedanya, Sehun di bibir dan Luhan di pipi, Yoon Ah hanya diam masih tak bergeming, padahal Sehun dan Luhan sudah pergi meninggalkannya, dia masih terlalu terkejut dengan kejadian barusan.

Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum, "oppa bersenang-senanglah..." teriak Yoon Ah

* * *

HUNHAN

Sehun dan luhan sedang berada di dalam mobil yang akan mengantar mereka ke bandara, tautan tangan mereka tidak pernah lepas, sesekali mereka saling pandang dan tersenyum.

"bukankah ini seperti mimpi.. baru saja kemarin serasa duniaku runtuh, sekarang sudah menjadi utuh kembali.." ujar Luhan

"ne.. tapi aku merasa bersalah kepada Yoon Ah.." jawab Sehun

"aku juga.. tapi bukannnya aku membela diri, tidakkan kau melihat di matanya tidak ada rasa sakit hati ataupun kecewa di matanya, yang kulihat hanya rasa bahagia, entahlah.. dan itu sedikit mengurangi rasa bersalahku" ujar Luhan menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Sehun

"yah kau benar, terkadang aku berfikir dia itu malaikat yang ada di antara kita.." jawab Sehun

Luhan hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

* * *

**at Jeju Island**

"wahhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Sehunnie.. bukankah tempat ini begitu indah.." ucap Luhan dengan mata yang berbinar-binar setelah sampai di Villa keluarga Sehun, yang berhadapan langsung dengan laut.

Sehun hanya terkekeh melihat Luhan yang kadang keanak-anakan itu.

"ne.." jawab Sehun singkat

"kenapa kita tidak mengajak Yoon Ah tadi..?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba teringat Yoon Ah

"yah.. itulah yang sedikit ku sesalkan, tapi apakah dia akan menerima ajakan kita...?" jawab Sehun lesu

"yah.. aku tahu sifat Yoon Ah, baiklah kita nikmati saja, dan segera kita pulang ke seoul, aku sudah merindukan Yoon Ah..."

Sehun hanya terseyum, dan kemudian menggendong Luhan ala bridal style, masuk ke villa dan kamar untuk beristirahat.

Luhan hanya tersenyum dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun,

* * *

Sampai kamar Sehun menurunkan Luhan, "aishhh kenapa kau tambah berat..?" goda Sehun

"ishhhh.. mana mungkin.." jawab Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya dan itu membuat Sehun semakin gemas,

CHUUU~~

Sebuah kecupan manis mendarat di bibir Luhan, Luhan hanya diam, sekarang dia yakin pasti sekarang wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus, akibat perlakuan Sehun. Dia merutuki dirinya yang selalu saja tidak bisa menahan rona merah di pipinya ketika Sehun menciumnya.

**TBC...**

Di capter selanjutnya akan ada sweet moment antara Yoon Ah, Sehun dan Luhan. Jadi jangan bosan yah menunggu updatenya, #emangadayangnunggu

**Gomawo buat para readers yang udah Review FF ku yang gaje ini, jangan bosan-bosan review yah..**

******RirinSekarini**

_tenang di lanjut kok chingu, heheh jangan bosan-bosan review yah.._

* * *

**12Wolf**

_hehe lanjut kok aku juga nggak suka cerita yang ngegantung, jangan bosan-bosan baca yah and jangan lupa review_

* * *

**Lisnana1**

_hemm ia di sini aku nggak mau pisahin kedua selingkuhanku #plakkditipukinreaders, jangan bosan-bosan review yah._

* * *

**Ohristi95**

_hemm tenang ajah lanjut kok, di sini karakter Yoon Ah memang aku bikin seperti malaikat #emangada, pokoknya jangan bosan-bosan review yah._

* * *

**Miss Kui Jeong sshi**

_hehehe__ia ceritanya TBC kok, jangan bosan-bosan review yah, biar semangat updatenya._


	3. Chapter 3

**Seperti janjiku aku update nih FF hari ini, moga nggak mengecewakannya yah!**

* * *

TITTLE : WITH ALL MY HEART

CAST : KIM YOON AH

OH SEHUN

XI LUHAN

AND OTHER CAST

LEGHT : CAPTER 3 of ?

GENRE : LIFE, ROMANCE, SAD

.

.

**karna aku nggak suka banyak bacot di awal cerita langsung ajah dech..**

**happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Seorang Yeoja cantik terbangun dari tidurnya, bukan karna mimpi buruk. Ini bahkan lebih buruk. Keringat membasahi pelipisnya, tangan kirinya meremas dadanya yang kiri, tangan kanannya sibuk mencari sesuatu. Bibir bawahnya bahkan sudah berdarah karna ia gigit untuk menahan sakit.

Sampai akhirnya tangannya menemukan sebuah obat di dalam tabung kecil tanpa ragu-ragu yeoja itu segera meminumnya bagai orang yang sudah kehausan berhari-hari di padang pasir.

Yeoja itu terduduk di lantai mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan, wajahnya begitu pucat.

"kenapa ini makin sering sakit..?" gumamnya

* * *

HUNHAN side

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali membiasakan cahaya masuk kedalam retinanya, mencoba mengembalikan kesadarannya.

Sehun terseyum melihat tangan mungil sedang memelukya dengan erat. Dan berlindung di dada bidang Sehun.

Sehun sama sekali tidak berniat membangunkan namja yang sudah menjadi istrinya itu. Sehun senang bisa melihat wajah damai dari istrinya itu ketika sedang tidur, begitu damai dan imut.

"eungggg.."

Namja yang di pandangi Sehun itu menggeliat tidak enak, Xi Luhan, namja yang sedang dalam pelukan Sehun itu mulai membuka matanya membiasakan cahaya masuk kedalam retinanya.

"pagi Luhannie.."

Luhan tersenyum, "pagi Sehunnie.."

CUP~~

"morning kiss..." ucap Sehun setelah mengecup Luhan sekilas.

"aishhh.. kau selalu saja seenakmu..." kesal Luhan yang membuat Sehun semakin gemas.

"hari ini kau ingin jalan-jalan kemana...?" tanya Sehun

"Yakk Oh Sehun, kau lupa.. sekarang bahkan sangat sakit walau hanya bergerak..." bentak Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

Sehun hanya cengir gaje, "hehe,, mianhae.. abisnya kau selalu membuatku geram dan ingin memakanmu..."

"alasan.." gerutu Luhan

Yah semalam mereka melakukan _this _and _that_, and you know what i mean

Sehun segera bangkit dari tidurnya sebelum ia mendapat amukan dari Luhan, tentu saja Luhan tidak bisa mengejarnya karna ia sedang kesakitan.

Luhan hanya mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, dan melanjutkan tidurnya. Dia masih sanngat lelah karna aktivitas semalam.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

Sehun membawa sebuah nampan yang berisi segelas susu dan sebuah roti kedalam kamar, yah sekarang dia sudah mandi dan memakai baju bersantai.

"Luhannie.. iroena.. iroena.. ini sudah siang.."...

Luhan menggeliat, ia mecoba sekali lagi membiasakan cahaya masuk ke retinanya. Ia tersenyum melihat Sehun yang duduk di sampingnya sambil tersenyum.

Luhan memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk, "jam berapa sekarang...?" tanya Luhan sambil menguap, yang menurut Sehun sangat lucu.

"sudah jam 11 Lulu..." jawab Sehun

"apa masih sakit..?" tanya Sehun sedikit khawatir..

"ne.. tapi sudah meningan.." jawab Luhan tersenyum agar raut wajah Sehun berubah ceria,

"kalau begitu kau minum susu dulu ne..." ucap Sehun mengambilkan gelas susu yang di bawanya dan memberikannya ke Luhan.

Dengan senang hati Luhan meminumnya, dan juga memakan roti bakar buatan Sehun.

"apa kau ingin aku bantu mandi...?" tanya Sehun

"anio.. aku bisa mandi sendiri, tunggu saja di luar 30 menit lagi.." jawab Luhan setelah menghabiskan susu dan rotinya.

"kalau begitu baiklah, panggil aku di luar kalau kau butuh sesuatu..." ujar Sehun

"ne ara.. aku bukan anak kecil Sehun..." jawab Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya

"berhentilah mempoutkan bibirmu, atau aku akan memakanmu.." ancam Sehun

Luhan langsung mengbekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, membuat Sehun terkekeh.

"aku hanya bercanda Luhannie..." ujar Sehun megusap-usap rambut Luhan dan keluar membawa nampan yang sudah kosong itu.

Luhan akhirnya bernafas legah.

Luhan pun turun dari ranjang dengan hati-hati, jujur saja ia masih merasakan kesakitan, tapi sudah lebih baik dari tadi pagi. Jika ia meminta Sehun membantunya, bisa-bisa ia jadi santapan Sehun lagi.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

Luhan sudah memakai baju santai dan keluar kamar segera menemui Sehun yang ada di ruang tamu.

"kau mau kemana?" tanya Sehun

Luhan berfikir sejenak, "bagaimana kalau kita pergi membeli bubble tea, dan bersantai di pantai.."

"hem baiklah.. kajja..." ucap Sehun menari tangan Luhan keluar villa

* * *

**Di Seoul**

Yoon Ah menghela nafasnya berat, entah sudah berapa kali ia menghela nafas. Ia memandangi kantung tepatnya isi kantungnya, yang sekarang dosis obat yang harus dia minum bertambah.

Ingin sekali ia menelfon atau mengirim pesan ke Luhan dan Sehun, tapi ia terus mengurungkan niatnya takut mengganggu liburan mereka.

Drrt..drrt..drrt..

Handphone Yoon Ah bergetar tanda adanya video call. "Dari oppa Luhan" gumam Yoon Ah sebelum menerima video call itu.

"Yoon Ah.. bogoshippeo..." ucap Luhan di seberang sana dengan ceria

"nado oppa bogoshippeo..." ucap Yoon Ah ikut ceria

"Yoon Ah kau ada dimana? Kenapa ada gedung putih di belakangmu?" tanya Luhan mengundang Sehun untuk ikut dalam video call itu.

"_gawat.. bagaimana ini, apa yang harus kukatakan, bodoh.." rutuk Yoon Ah dalam hati_

"hemm itu.. aku dari mengantar eomma chek-up di ruma sakit oppa..." bohong Yoon Ah

"hemm jinja?, kau sudah makan?" taya Luhan khawatir

"sudah oppa, aku berharap oppa tidak jadi santapan makan oppa Sehun.." canda Yoon Ah

Luhan terkekh mendengar candaan Yoon Ah, sedangkan Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Yoonnie... hati-hati ne, besok kami pulang.." ucap Sehun angkat bicara

"ne.. oppa juga, selamat menikmati liburan kalian.." ucap Yoon Ah menutup video callnya, ia tidak mau Luhan dan Sehun makin banyak bertanya. Belum saatnya mereka tahu, kalaupun perlu mereka juga tidak usah tahu.

* * *

**HUNHAN SIDE**

"apa sekarang kerinduanmu padanya berkurang?" tanya Sehun

"ne.. tapi aku sedikit khawatir, aku lihat wajahnya agak pucat..." jawab Luhan

"hemm.. ara nado.. sekarang kita nikmati saja hari terakhir kita di sini.." hibur Sehun

Mereka sedang di tepi pantai, duduk di atas pasir putih memandangi laut yang seakan tidak ada ujungnya, Luhan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun, menutup matanya menikmati semirik angin laut yang lembut menerpa wajahnya, sesekali mengibaskan rambut coklatnya yang halus.

Ombak juga sesekali menerpa kaki mereka, tapi mereka tidak bergeming. Justru mereka menyukai setiap moment kebersamaan mereka.

Menjelang sore, mereka memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan di pinggir pantai yang memang dekat dengan villa sambil berpegangan tangan, sesekali mata mereka bertemu kemudian saling melempar senyum manis.

Tak terasa hari sudah hampir gelap, bukannya masuk ke villa mereka lebih memilih untuk menikmati sunset, posisi mereka terbilang romantis.

Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang, melingkarkan tangan kekarnya di pinngang ramping Luhan, dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di tekuk leher Luhan. Menghirup segala aroma tubuh Luhan yang hangat dan memabukkan.

Luhan hanya mengegemgam tangan Sehun di pinggangnya, menikmati sentuhan Sehun sambil melihat pemandangan Sunset yang indah, cahaya jingga yang di pancarkan matahari tenggelam itu semakin menambah suasana romantis.

Sehun membalikkan badan Luhan dan mulai mencuim Luhan, di tengah-tengah sunset. Tangan Sehun tetap berada di pinggang Luhan, dan tangan Luhan ia kalungkan leher Sehun.

#hehenggaktahubikinsweetmoment

* * *

Sehun dan Luhan sudah kembali ke seoul, rona bahagia sangat terpancar dari mereka berdua sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya berpegangan tangan sesekali Sehun mencuri kecupan di bibir Luhan, membuat Sehun semakin gemas.

Akhirnya setelah 30 menit perjalanan mereka sampai dirumah,

Tiding.. tiding... #anggap ajah suara bell

Sehun dan Luhan saling berpandangan, mereka heran apa Yoon Ah tidak ada di rumah. Sehun mencoba memutar kenop pintu dan ternyata tidak terkunci.

Sehun dan Luhan masuk kedalam rumah, mereka mancari keberadaan Yoon Ah, ternyata Yoon Ah tertidur di sofa.

Sehun dan Luhan saling berpandangan sambil tersenyum evil,

* * *

1.. 2.. 3

"KEBAKARAN... KEBAKARAN..." teriak Sehun dan Luhan bersamaan

Sontak Yoon Ah terbangun, "kebakaran.. di mana...?" ucap Yoon Ah panik.

Sehun dan Luhan terkekeh melihat ekspresi Yoon Ah, Yoon Ah yang tersadar kalau sedang di tertawakan memberi death glare ke arah Sehun dan Luhan.

Tiba-tiba ide cemerlang terlintas di kepalanya, melihat pasangan di depannya masih asik terkekeh, Yoon Ah berdiri dan membenturkan kepala Sehun dan Luhan.

"aishhh Yoonnie appo..." ringis Luhan dan Sehun bersamaan

Yoon Ah hanya tersenyum santai medengar ringisan Sehun dan Luhan. "abisnya kalian mengerjaiku duluan..."

Sehun dan Luhan kembali berpandangan sambil tersenyum evil, mereka ingat Yoon Ah tidak akan tahan dengan gelitikan, mereka pun mengelitik Yoon Ah bersamaan, sampai Yoon Ah minta ampun karna sudah tidak tahan.

Setelah itu hanya canda dan tawa yang terdengar di dalam rumah yang di huni keluarga kecil itu.

* * *

Malamnya mereka memutuskan untuk bermain gunting batu kertas bertiga, sebenarnya Luhan menolak karna dia tahu kalau mereka bertiga bermain bersamaan pasti dia akan menjadi pihak yang kalah.

Dan memang benar ia selalu menjadi pihak yang kalah, wajah Luhan sudah penuh dengan tepung karna Luhan selalu kalah, membuat Sehun dan Yoon ah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"aishhhh lihatlah.. kalian memang selalu kompak mengerjaiku.." kesal Luhan yang semakin membuat orang gemas.

* * *

HUNHAN ROOM's

"Sehunnie..." panggil Luhan

"wae?" tanya Sehun

"malam ini kau tidur saja dengan Yoon Ah.." ujar Luhan

"eh.."

"aku yakin pasti kalian tidak menghabiskan malam pertama, setidaknya temani dia malam ini tidur.." pinta Luhan sambil menunjukkan puppy eyesnya.

"kau yakin, tidak apa-apa.." tanya Sehun sedikit khawatir..

Luhan mengangguk cepat,

"kalau begitu tidurlah dulu, baru aku akan ke kamar Yoonnie.."

Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk, kemudian mulai ke alam mimpi sambil memeluk Sehun, jujur Sehun juga merasa bersalah bagaimana pun juga Yoon Ah adalah istrinya yang tidak boleh ia abaikan.

Setelah yakin Luhan sudah tertidur pulas, Sehun pun menepati janjinya untuk menemani tidur Yoon Ah, sebelum itu ia menyelimuti Luhan dan mencium keningnya dengan sayang.

"bermimpilah yang indah.. Lulu..." gumam Sehun, kemudian Sehun keluar dari kamar dengan langkah pelan agar Luhan tidak terbangun, dengan hati-hati ia menutup pintu agar tidak menimbulakan suara sedikitpun.

Setelah Sehun pergi Luhan membuka matanya, dia tidak tidur hanya berpura-pura, jujur Luhan masih menginginkan Sehun di sampingnya sekarang memeluknya dengan hangat sampai ia terlelap, tapi ia sadar ia tidak boleh egois.

Akhirnya Luhan terlelap sendiri, dan tidur dengan tenang meski kini yang ia peluk bukan lagi Sehun melainkan bantal guling.

* * *

Sehun masuk mengendap-endap kedalam kamar Yoon Ah seperti pencuri, ia tersenyum melihat Yoon Ah tertidur dengan pulas memeluk bantal gulingnya.

Sehun tidur di samping Yoon Ah dan memeluk Yoon Ah dari belakang, Yoon Ah yang merasakan pinggangnya yang di peluk seseorang langsung berbalik.

"eh oppa... oppa berantem yah dengan Lulu sampai pisah ranjang gitu.." goda Yoon Ah

"kau ini, aku hanya ingin tidur dengan istriku, apa aku salah..?" jawab Sehun

"anio.. hanya saja aneh.." ujar Yoon Ah masih bingung

"hemm sudalah, hari ini aku akan tidur dengan malaikatku malam ini.." ujar Sehun kemudian menutup matanya.

Yoon Ah hanya terkekeh mendengar julukan Sehun, kemudian membalas pelukan Sehun dan tidur di dada bidang Sehun. "hangat.." ujar Yoon Ah sangat pelan tapi masih bisa di dengar Sehun.

Sehun hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Yoon Ah, kemudian ikut terlelap.

* * *

Pagi-pagi sekali Yoon ah sudah sibuk memasak untuk kedua oppanya, Luhan juga sudah terbangun dan membantu Yoon Ah memasak, tentu Yoon Ah sangat senang. Bukan sangat senang tapi teramat senang, sedangkan Sehun masih tertidur.

Mendengar kegaduhan di dapur Sehun akhirnya terbangun dan keluar kamar sambil sesekali menguap karna masih mengantuk.

"pagi oppa..."

"pagi Sehunnie.." ucap Yoon Ah dan Luhan bersamaan

Yoon Ah dan Luhan saling berpandangan dan tersenyum, Sehun juga ikut tersenyum melihat kedua orang yang di sayanginya bisa rukun.

"pagi.. Lulu.. pagi Yoonnie.." balas Sehun sambil tersenyum

"_teruslah tersenyum seperti itu oppa, aku menyukai senyum oppa yang seperti itu" batin Yoon Ah._

Yoon Ah dan Luhan menghampiri Sehun kemudian..

CHUP~~~

Ciuman manis melayang di di pipi kiri dan kanan Sehun secara bersamaan. Awalanya Sehun terkejut tapi kemudian ia tersenyum,

"morning kiss.." ujar Yoon Ah dan Luhan bersamaan lagi

"aishhh sejak kapan kalian jadi sekompak ini.." goda Sehun mengusap-usap rambut Yoon Ah dan Luhan bersamaan.

Luhan dan Yoon Ah hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"tapi sepertinya aku harus menambah istriku satu lagi, agar morning kissnya lengkap.." goda Sehun menunjuk-nunjuk bibirnya dengan jari telunjuk.

Dan hasilnya Sehun mendapat jitakan manis di kepalanya dari Luhan dan cubitan mesra di pinggangnya oleh Yoon Ah.

"aishh appo..." ringis Sehun mengusap-usap jidatnya dan pinggangnya.

Luhan dan Yoon Ah hanya menjulurkan lidahnya dan kembali bergulat dengan peralatan memasak, Sehun benar-benar bahagia saat ini, senyum sepertinya sangat bersahabat dengannya pagi ini.

Saat akan berangkat kerja Luhan dan Yoon Ah juga kompak, Yoon Ah memakaikan dasi untuk Sehun kemudian Luhan memakaikan jasnya.

Oh jangan lupakan Luhan juga punya perusahaan yang harus dia urus, jadi mereka berdua Sehun dan Luhan berangkat bersama kekantor, meski kantor mereka berbeda.

* * *

Dan kini tinggallah Yoon Ah di rumah, setelah beres-beres rumah. Yoon Ah segera meminum obat yang di tebusnya kemarin. Sekarang Yoon Ah benar-benar tidak bisa terlalu lelah atau itu akan berdampak buruk pada kesehatanya.

Yoon Ah mengecek bahan makanan yang ternyata sudah hampir habis, Yoon Ah memutuskan untuk pergi membeli bahan makanan di supermarket terdekat.

Yoon Ah juga punya mobil putih yang simple tapi harganya selangit, #nggaktahujenisjenismobil.

Dengan pelan Yoon Ah mengendari mobilnya, sebelumnya Yoon Ah mengirim pesan ke kedua oppanya kalau dia akan ke supermarket, tentu saja kedua oppanya itu menawarkan untuk mengantarkannya ke supermarket dan menemaninya untuk berbelanja.

Tapi Yoon Ah menolak dengan tegas, bukan karna takut kedua oppanya itu meninggalkan pekerjaannya, tapi karna tatapan sinis orang-orang yang melihatnya karna berjalan dengan dua pangeran kesasar di sampingnya.

Jadi Yoon Ah hanya meminta mereka mengirim nama barang titipan mereka selama Yoon Ah berbelanja.

Deg..

Jantung Yoon Ah mulai nyeri lagi, "aish kenapa sakit ini datang di saat seperti ini.." rutuk Yoon Ah dalam hati

Untung saja dia selalu membawa obat cadangan dalam tas, kalau tidak bisa mati di tempat dia, atau bangun dalam kondisi selang pembatu pernafasan terpasang di wajahnya.

Tanpa sengaja obat yang di bawanya tercampur dengan belanjaannya, dan Yoon Ah tidak sadar akan itu..

Sampai di rumah Yoon Ah langsung berbaring di sofa, tubuhnya benar-benar lemas, nyeri di dadanya bahkan semakin sakit. Suatu keajaiban dia bisa mengendalikan diri dan mengendarai mobilnya sampai rumah dengan selamat.

"eottokkeh kenapa nyeri di dadaku semakin sakit..." gumam Yoon Ah meringis kesakitan

Yoon Ah juga tidak boleh mengkomsumsi obatnya dalam waktu yang berdekatan, setidaknya tunggu sampai 3 jam agar obat yang baru di minumnya dapat bekerja dengan baik.

Akhirnya kesadarannya pun mulai kabur dan tertidur juga, untung saja di atas sofa.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

Sehun dan Luhan pulang berbarengan, sepanjang perjalanan hanya ada canda tawa di antara mereka, seperti mereka melupakan rasa lelah fisik dan pikiran karna bergulat dengan kertas-kertas yang membuat orang pusing.

Hanya melihat senyum masing-masinglah mereka mampu melupakan rasa lelah.

* * *

"Kami pulang..." sapa Luhan, tapi lagi-lagi tak ada respon.

Sehun dan Luhan masuk kedalam rumah, mendapati kantung belanja di bawah sofa, dan di atas sofa Yoon Ah sedang tertidur.

"ck.. kenapa dia suka sekali tidur di sofa.." decak Luhan menatap Sehun yang hanya menaikkan bahunya tanda tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Sehunnie kenapa aku merasa Yoonnie makin kurus yah?" ujar Luhan mengamati wajah Yoon Ah

Sehun juga ikut memperhatikan wajah Yoon Ah, "ne.. aku juga merasa seperti itu.." jawab Sehun menyetujui pendapat Luhan.

"sudahlah.. kau bawa saja Yoonnie ke kamar, sepertinya di cukup lelah sampai-sampai tertidur di sini.." usul Luhan yang di tanggapi anggukan oleh Sehun.

Sehun pun menggendong Yoon Ah ke dalam kamar ala bridal style, sedang Luhan mengganti bajunya.

Selesai berganti baju dengan baju santai, Luhan memasukkan bahan makanan yang dibeli Yoon Ah di supermarket.

"Susu, Sayur, Ramen, Daging, Ayam, bumbu.. dan apa ini?" tanya Luhan pada diri sendiri melihat botol kecil yang berisi beberapa butir obat yang tentunya asing untuknya.

Sehun yang baru turun dari kamar dan selesai mengganti bajunnya, melihat Luhan.

"wae?" tanya Sehun

"anio.. kau tahu obat apa ini?" tanya Luhan balik menunjukkan botol kecil di yang di pegangnya.

"molla.. dari mana kau mendapatkannya?"

"itu.. sepertinya terbawa belanjaan Yoon Ah.."

"kalau begitu simpan saja, siapa tahu saja itu obat sakit kepala atau apa.."

"emm baiklah, akan kusimpan di kotak P3K saja.." ucap Luhan kemudian pergi menyimpan obat itu.

Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan, kemudian mengambil air minum, sepertinya dia lupa tujuannya untuk minum karna di serang pertanyaan oleh Luhan.

**.**

**.**

**SKIP TIME**

**.**

**.**

**Yoon Ah Pov**

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, ku lihat sekeliling ternyata aku sudah tidak berada di tempatku semula, aku sedang di kamarku dan tidur di atas kasur empuk yang berukuran King Size,

"oppa.." gumamku pelan

Yah pasti oppa yang memindahkanku kesini, untung saja rasa nyeri di dadaku sudah hilang. Kudengar canda tawa dari luar, tanpa kusadari aku tersenyum mendengar candaan mereka,

Sungguh walau hanya melihat mereka tersenyum, aku juga bisa merasakan bahagia. Aneh memang seharusnya aku sakit hati melihat kemesraan mereka berdua, tapi aku malah tersenyum dan ikut berbahagia.

Mungkin ini yang di namakan kita akan bahagia hanya dengan melihat orang yang kita sayangi bahagia.

Segera aku turun dari ranjang menuju dapur, aku benar-benar kehausan sekarang.

"uh Yoon Ah.. kau sudah bangun.." ujar Luhan menyadari kehadiranku

Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk lemah, kemudian menuang air kedalam gelas dan meminumnya.

"kemarilah.." ajak Sehun

Yang di ikuti anggukan Luhan, aku suka senyum indah oppa Luhan dan Sehun yang seperti itu. Benar-benar membuat orang bahagia melihatnya.

Dengan langkah lemah aku mendekati mereka berdua, sebenarnya aku tak ingin mengganggu moment mereka berdua, jujur aku masih ingin istirahat mengembalikan semua kekuatanku yang terkuras habis tadi siang, tapi sudalah kali ini aku akan jadi evil dulu tidak mau jadi angel.

Aku ingin duduk di sebelah oppa Sehun atau Luhan, tapi Luhan malah menarikku dan menyuruhku duduk di atara mereka, padahalkan tadi aku hanya bercanda soal dari angel menjadi evil.

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas, ketika aku ingin bangkit tangan oppa Luhan dan sekarang oppa Sehun juga ikut-ikutan menahanku.

Aku menatap tajam ke arah oppa Luhan dan Sehun tapi sama sekali mereka tidak menghiraukanku, malah fokus ke arah tv.

"ok mari kita nikmati saja..." batinku

**Yoon Ah Pov End**

**TBC...**

_Hemmm gimana? Gimana? Mengecewakankah?_

_Masih ada yang minta nih FF aku lanjutin kah?_

_Kalau nggak ada nggak ya udah nggak usah dech_

_Ya udah makanya jangan lupa review yah.._

**Balasan reveiw kalian**

**.**

**.**

**~~gomawo and jangan bosan yah review~~~**

**.**

**.**

**Gak punya akun**** : **_heheh ia.. gomawo sarannya_

**RirinSekarini**** : **_seneng amat yah.. aku juga senang baca review kamu_

**ohristi95**** : **_hehe jawaban dari pertanyaan kamu ada di chapter depan yah, sabar ajah_

**12Wolf**** : **_hehe gomawo udah setia nunggu.._


	4. Chapter 4

Hahai aku datang bawah Ffnya With ALL My heart nih, yang udah lama aku selesain nulis chapter ini tapi baru sekarang post chapter 4. Langsung ajah dech chek it out

.

.

.

TITTLE : WITH ALL MY HEART

CAST : KIM YOON AH

OH SEHUN

XI LUHAN

AND OTHER CAST

LEGHT : CAPTER 4 of ?

GENRE : LIFE, ROMANCE, SAD

.

.

**Author Pov**

Sehun dan Luhan melirik Yoon Ah yang sepertinya sudah menyerah dan memilih untuk diam,

Yoon Ah serius memperhatikan acara reality show di tv, dan tidak sadar dengan senyum semirik Sehun dan Luhan.

1..2...3..

CHUP~~~

Sehun dan Luhan berciuman tepat di depan Yoon Ah, Yoon Ah mengerinyitkan keningnya bingung.

"aishh oppa menebar kemesraan di depanku.." goda Yoon Ah membuat Sehun dan Luhan melepaskan acara tempel-tempel bibir mereka

BLUSH~~~

Sehun dan Luhan sama-sama berblusing ria. Membuat Yoon Ah tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"bwahahahahah oppa, liahatlah wajah kalian seperti kepiting rebus..."

Untuk pertama kalinya mereka menyesal menyeret Yoon Ah duduk diantara mereka.

"Yoonnie berhentilah tertawa dan menggodaku.." ujar Luhan mengeluarkan death glarenya.

Yoon Ah langsung bungkam tapi ia tidak bisa menutupi kalau ia sedang menahan tawa, sampai ia mendapat death glare kedua dari Sehun. Yoon Ah langsung bersikap normal meski ia sebenarnya masih ingin tertawa

Tentu Sehun dan Luhan tidak berniat berciuman di depan Yoon Ah, mereka berniat mencium pipi Yoo Ah secara bersamaan tapi Yoon Ah reflek mundur kebelakang,

Sebenarnya Yoon Ah sudah tahu rencana kedua namja yang ada di sampinya ini, hanya ia ingin menggoda Luhan dan Sehun yang sedari tadi membuatnya kesal.

"kau sengajakan Yoonnie?" tanya Luhan sedikit kesal

"ani.. tapi bukankah oppa menyukainya..?" jawab Yoon Ah merasa tak bersalah.

BLUSH~~~

Jawaban Yoon Ah lagi-lagi membuat Luhan berblusing –ria.

"Yoonnie berhentilah menggodanya.." ujar Sehun yang sedari tadi Cuma bisa megehela nafas melihat Yoon Ah menggoda Luhan.

"hehe ara.. ara.. kalau begitu aku tidur duluan ne?" jawab Yoon Ah berdiri dan menuju kamarnya dan kali ini Luhan dan Sehun tidak mencegahnya.

Sebelum membuka pintu kamarnya, Yoon Ah tersenyum semirik, "oppa jangan buat bibir Lulu yang manis BENGKAK ne?" teriak Yoon Ah menekankan kata bengkak dan langsung masuk kamarnya sebelum mendapat death glare dar Sehun.

BLUSH~~

Lagi-lagi rona merah di pipi Luhan muncul mendengar teriakan Yoon Ah.

Sehun sedikit kesal dengan tingkah Yoon Ah, dia jadi meralat perkataannya tempo hari kalau Yoon Ah adalah malaikat, Yoon Ah juga punya sisi menyebalkan. Tapi sisi yang menyebalkan tentunya.

Di dalam kamar Yoon Ah terus saja terkekeh sampai akhirnya ia terlelap karna memang sudah sangat lelah.

* * *

Setiap hari mereka lewati dengan keceriaan dan canda tawa meski kadang ada pertengkaran kecil tapi mereka tanggapi santai dan dapat terselsaikan begitu saja.

Tentu saja Yoon Ah selalu jadi pihak penengah kalau Sehun dan Luhan bertengkar hal-hal kecil, kadang Yoon Ah berfikir sebenarnya di sini siapa yang lebih tua dan siapa yang paling muda.

Tapi Yoon Ah bisa maklum dengan itu, kalau kalian bertanya kenapa Yoon Ah tidak bercerai saja dan mencari pria lain, tentu saja Yoon ah sudah mempersiapkannya.

Bahkan suratnya pun sudah ada, tapi saat Sehun dan Luhan melihat surat itu, mereka tanpa berfikir panjang langsung merobek di depan Yoon Ah.

Beberapa hari setelah itu Sehun dan Luhan tidak mengajak bicara Yoon Ah, sampai akhirnya Yoon Ah berjanji kalau ia tidak akan meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan. Tentu saja Yoon Ah sangat senang karna dia di cegah pergi oleh kedua orang yang disayanginya.

Yoon Ah tidak pernah sebahagia ini sebelumnya, meski sering mendapat cacian dari teman-temannya tapi Yoon Ah tidak peduli akan itu karna Sehun dan Luhan selalu membelanya.

Tak terasa sudah 3 bulan mereka hidup berkeluarga seperti itu.

* * *

Mereka ingin merayakannya dengan makan bersama di luar, tepatnya di restoran atau sekedar jalan-jalan di taman karna sedang musim semi.

Sehun dan Luhan sesekali tertawa,membuat Yoon Ah sedikit kesal karna mereka berdua selalu menggoda Yoon Ah, menceritakan hal-hal memalukan ketika mereka kecil.

Yah mereka sedang berjalan-jalan di taman pohon Sakkura,

"Yoon Ah.. Kim Yoon Ah.."

Panggilan itu membuat langkah Sehun dan Luhan berhenti berikut dengan Yoon Ah yang lansung membalikann badannya mendengar namanya di panggil.

"hah benar ini kau kan..?" ucap Yeoja yang memanggil Yoon Ah.

"Yu Ra.."gumam Yoon Ah

Sehun dan Luhan saling berpandangan bingung, "siapa wanita itu?" tanya Luhan berbisik

"molla.. mungkin teman Yoon Ah ketika di Amerika.." jawab Sehun asal

Luhan hanya mengangguk-ngangguk tanda mengerti.

Biar kita perjelas, Yu Ra adalah teman baik Yoon Ah Amerika dulu, mereka sama-sama dari Korea makanya mereka menjadi akrab, tapi ketika ada rumor yang mengatakan kalau perusahaan appa Yoon Ah bangkrut, Yu Ra jadi menjauhi Yoon Ah.

Yoon Ah awalnya tidak mau berfikir negativ, tapi saay Yu Ra mengatakan alasan Yu Ra menjauhi Yoon Ah, Yoon Ah jadi kesal. Padahal itu hanya rumor kalaupun benar pasti appa Sehun dan Luhan tidak akan tinggal diam mengingat mereka sudah seperti saudara. Jadi Yoon Ah membiarkan saja berita itu beredar dan hasilnya Yoon Ah jadi tidak punya teman.

"kudengar kau sudah menikah... apa itu suamimu..?" ujar Yu Ra menunjuk Sehun,

Yoon Ah mengangguk pelan,

"aishh kenapa kau menikah dengan lelaki gay seperti dia?, dia memang tampan tapi kalau dia gay mana mau aku," ujar Yu Ra pedas

Deg..

Perkataan Yu Ra itu membuat Sehun dan Luhan juga Yoon Ah sakit hati dan naik pitam, sontak Sehun menarik Yoon Ah kebelakangnya, kalau sudah begini pasti Yoon Ah akan menangis.

"kau juga, cih.. dasar laki-laki aneh, belum cukup memperistri Yoon Ah dan kau juga menikah dengan namja yang ada di sampingmu.." lanjut Yu Ra makin pedas, melihat Sehun dan Luhan dengan tatapan jijik.

Dan itu membuat Sehun semakin naik pitam, Yoon Ah mengepalkan tangannya kesal dengan perkataan Yu Ra, kalau saja dia bukan yeoja sudah dari tadi ia babak belur di buat Sehun.

Tentu saja yang paling tersakiti di sini adalah Luhan, Luhan hanya menunduk sedih.

"aku sebagai temanmu memberimu nasehat, kau itu cantik dan juga kaya pasti banyak namja yang lebih tampan mengantri di luar sana, lebih baik kau ceraikan saja suamimu yang aneh itu.." lanjut Yu Ra seakan tidak mengerti tatapan tajam Sehun.

"dan...-"

PLAKK

Satu tamparan pedas mendarat di pipi Yu Ra, bukan Sehun yang melakukannya melainkan Yoon Ah yang entah sejak kapan ada di depan Yu Ra.

"BERHENTILAH MENGHINA YU RA, AKU SUDAH CUKUP SABAR DENGAN PERKATAANMU DI AWAL-AWAL.." teriak Yoon Ah yang membuat Luhan mendongak, dan membuat para pengunjung berhenti di sana seperti menonton drama.

Yu Ra memegangi pipinya yang merah bekas tamparan Yoon Ah "kau berani menamparku Yoon Ah..."

"jangankan menampar, merobek mulut mu yang tidak punya tata krama itu pun aku bisa" jawab Yoon Ah sinis dan dingin

Yu Ra hendak membalas tamparan Yoon Ah, tapi dengan sigap Yoon Ah menangkap lengan Yu Ra dan mengeeratkan pegangannya, membuat Yu Ra sedikit meringis kesakitan.

Sehun masih diam terpaku, dia tidak menyangkah cewek selembut Yoon Ah bisa bersikap kasar seperti itu, apalagi cacian itu sudah menjadi hal biasa bagi mereka.

"dengar Yu Ra, sekali lagi aku mendengar kau menghinaku dan kedua oppaku.. maka aku berjanji dengan tanganku sendiri aku akan menjahit mulutmu itu" ucap Yoon Ah semakin mengcengkram tangan Yu Ra, dan membuat Yu Ra makin kesakitan.

Seketika itu nyali Yu Ra menciut, dia tidak pernah menyangka Yoon Ah akan berkata dan bersikap sekasar itu apalagi sedingin tatapannya yang bahkan mampu membunuh nyamuk yang hanya lewat #ok aku mulai lebay sedikit terbawa emosi

Setelah Yoon Ah melepaskan cengkramannya Yu Ra segera pergi, dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Dia sungguh malu di permalukan seperti itu.

_"akan aku kembalikan tamparanmu Yoon Ah.." _batin Yu Ra

Yoon Ah menghela nafas, dia sendiri tidak yakin kenapa dia bisa se emosi tadi, tapi sungguh di begitu legah telah menampar wanita itu tadi, bahkan dia berfikir kalau seharusnya dia melakukan itu dulu saat Yu Ra meninggalkannya dan meminta semua teman-temannya menjauhinya dengan alasan yang tidak pasti.

Dan sekarang dia muncul seenak jidatnya mengaku sebagai temannya.

Yoon Ah baru sadar kalau Sehun dan Luhan hanya diam dari tadi, sedang semua pengunjung di sana sudah bubar seperti selesai menonton pertunjukan drama.

* * *

"Bwahahahahahahhahahahahhaahhahahh"

Sehun dan Luhan meremas perutnya menahan sakit, karna tertawa terus-menerus. Bahkan mereka tidak memperdulikan tatapan aneh para pengunjung restoran. Mereka sedang berada di restoran untuk mengisi perut.

Yoon Ah mempoutkan bibirnya kesal karna melihat kedua namja tampan dan cantik di depannya ini tertawa, dan lebih sialnya lagi yang di tertawakan tak lain adalah Yoon Ah.

Sehun dan Luhan tentu saja heran bukan main, melihat selama ini Yoon Ah hanya bisa menunduk di belakang Sehun ketika ada orang yang menghina hubungan mereka bertiga, kini dengan beraninya menampar orang yang menghina mereka dan berteriak di depan banyak orang.

Sungguh sekarang Yoon Ah tidak pantas di katakan malaikat yang berhati lembut, tapi juag punya sisi iblis yang mengerikan.

"Yakkk berhentilah menertawakanku..." ujar Yoon Ah benar-benar kesal

Karna Sehun dan Luhan juga tak kunjung berhenti tertawa, Yoon Ah akhirnya menjewer telinga kedua namja itu dengan keras.

"aishhh appo Yoonnie... lepaskan" ringis Sehun dan Luhan bersamaan

"ani aku tidak akan melepaskannya sampai kalian berjanji, untuk berhenti menertawakanku..."

"ok.. ok.. ara.. ara.. lepaskan.." jawab Luhan

Yoon Ah pun melepaskan jewerannya dari Sehun dan Luhan, Luhan dan Sehun langsung mengusap-usap telinganya yang benar-benar merah.

Yoon Ah hanya tersenyum menang, akhirnya dia berhasil mengbungkam kedua namja yang terus menertawakannya itu.

Tak sadarkah mereka di samping mereka ada seorang pelayan yang hanya bisa terpana, melihat tingkah mereka.

Yoon Ah, Sehun dan Luhan menatap pelayan itu sambil tersenyum manis, membuat pelayan itu mimisan seperti mendapat barang paling termahal di dunia dari para putra dan putri istana. #ok sekarang aku mulai lebay.

Tapi memang tak bisa di pungkiri kalau senyuman mereka bertiga memang sempurna manis. Yoon Ah yang melihat pelayan itu mimisan merasa heran dan khawatir.

"unnie gwencana...?" tanya Yoon Ah lembut kepada pelayan wanita yang sedari tadi hanya mematung yang mungkin tidak jauh beda dari umurnya

Untung saja pelayan itu segera sadar dan segera pamit untuk membersihkan darah di hidungnya. Pelayan yang lain pun menghampiri mereka, kali ini pelayan agak lebih tua, jadi Yoon Ah memanggilnya "ajumma.."

Yoon Ah mengeluh kenyang setelah keluar dari restoran itu,

* * *

"oppa kita pulang sekarang ne?" rengek Yoon Ah

Luhan dan Sehun heran dengan sikap Yoon Ah, padahal tadi mereka ingin ke pantai dan melihat pemandangan sunset. Tapi kenapa Yoon ah sekarang merengek untuk pulang kerumah.

Akhirnya mereka pun menuruti permintaan Yoon Ah,

Ada yang aneh dengan sikap Yoon Ah, sedari tadi ia hanya diam di dalam mobil padahal biasanya ia tidak bisa diam, dan selalu menggoda Luhan.

Pandangannya terus kesamping melihat jalanan kota seoul doi sore hari, tapi tentu saja bukan karna itu Yoon Ah melihat keluar jendela, tapi karna sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia ungkapkan.

**Luhan Pov**

Ada yang aneh dengan sikap Yoon Ah, pertama dia minta segera pulang. Padahal jika kami sedang jalan-jalan biasanya aku da Sehun yang harus menegluarkan agyeo kami agar Yoon Ah mau pulang.

Kedua, tidak biasanya ia diam memandang keluar jendela jalanan jika sedang bersama kami, biasanya dia akan menggodaku. Tapi sekarang sama sekali dia belum berkata apa-apa.

Ketiga, aku bisa melihat tangannya saling menggemgam erat, dan samar-samar aku melihat dia menggigit bibir bawahnya seperti menahan sakit yang mendalam.

Jujur aku sangat kahwatir.

"Yoonnie.. gwencana?" tanyaku pelan

"..." nan gwencana.." jawabnya tanpa menatapku dan tetap fokus dengan apa yang di lihatnya di balik jendela mobil.

Aku semakin khawatir, walau nadanya terbilang biasa, tapi aku mendengar dia sedikit bergetar menjawab pertanyaanku.

Aku juga melihat Sehun khawatir dengan sikap Yoon Ah, bisa kulihat pantulan wajahnya dari spion mobil yang kami tumpangi dan Sehunlah sebagai supirnya. Aku dan Yoon Ah duduk di jok belakang, Yoon Ah sering melarangku dan menyruhku agar duduk di depan saja, tapi aku tidak mau. Aku tentu harus bersikap adil.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang Yoon Ah sembunyikan tapi aku merasa aku perku menggenggam tangannya saat ini, ku ulur tanganku menggenggam tangannya, dia tidak menolak tapi dapat kurasakan genggamannya sangat erat dan dingin, aku jadi semakin khawatir.

Selang beberapa waktu akhirnya kami sampai juga, tanpa berkata apa-apa Yoon Ah melepaskan genggamanku dan berlari masuk rumah, aku dan Sehun saling menatap bingung.

Aku pun turun dari mobil di ikuti Sehun dan menyusul Yoon Ah masuk kedalam rumah.

**Luhan Pov End**

**Author Pov**

Yoon Ah mengacak-ngacak laciya mencari sesuatu dengan nafas memburu, sungguh dadanya terasa sakit saat ini, bagaimana tidak dia merasakan sakit, keringat dingin mulai membashi pelipisnya, wajahnya yang putih kini semakin pucat, ia terus menggigit bibir bawahnya . mecari-cari tabung obat yang ada di dalam laci.

Namun oh sungguh naas, dia melupakan sesuatu bahwa obatnya sudah habis.

"tok..tok...tok.."

"Yoonnie gwencana..." tanya Luhan khaawatir di balik pintu

"_anio.. oppa tidak boleh melihatku seperti ini.. anio belum saatnya.." batin Yoon Ah_

Dengan tergesah-gesah Yoon membereskan kekacauan yang ia buat, dan langsung naik ke kasur dan menyembunyikan dirinya di balik selimut.

KLECK..

Luhan dan Sehun membuka pintu karna tidak ada jawaban dari Yoon Ah,

Luhan pelan mendekati Yoon Ah yang tidur sambil menyembunyikan diri di balik selimut, "Yoonnie Gwencana..?" tanya Luhan untuk yang kesekian kalinnya.

Tapi tidak ada jawaban, Luhan ingin membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh Yoon Ah, tapi Sehun menepuk punggungnya pelan.

"sudalah Luhannie.. mungkin dia lelah, biarkan dia istirahat besok kita tanyakan saja padanya.." usul Sehun

Luhan mendesah kecewa, dan akhirnya mereka meninggalkan Yoon Ah yang sedang tertidur.

Apakah Yoon Ah benar tidur...?

Jawabannya tidak, sedari tadi ia menahan sakitnya dengan memeluk erat bantal gulingnya untuk menahan tubuhnya agar berhenti bergetar, ia juga menggigit bantalnya agar tidak mengeluarkan suara isakan, yah dia sedang menangis menahan sakit yang semakin hari semakin sakit dan semakin sering datang tanpa ia minta.

Dan bodonya lagi ia melupakan hal terpenting, dia tidak boleh kelewat emosi atau itu akan berakibat fatal pada penyakitnya, dan lebih bodohnya lagi dia melupakan bahwa dia belum membeli obatnya.

"_Mianhae oppa... saranghae.." batin Yoon Ah.._

**...TBC...**

**Hehe nggak tahu mau coment apa nunggu review readers ajah dech...**

**BiG Thanks For:**

**RirinSekarini****,****ohristi95****,****12Wolf**


	5. Chapter 5

**ada yang nunggu nih FF, *nggak ada**

**hemm nggak tahu ada angin apa mau post nih FF, maybe dapat anginya appa Sehun kali, #plakkk**

**langsung ajah dech! chek it out..!**

TITTLE : WITH ALL MY HEART

CAST : KIM YOON AH

OH SEHUN

XI LUHAN

AND OTHER CAST

LEGHT : CAPTER 5 of ?

GENRE : LIFE, ROMANCE, SAD

Preview

_Luhan dan Sehun membuka pintu karna tidak ada jawaban dari Yoon Ah,_

_Luhan pelan mendekati Yoon Ah yang tidur sambil menyembunyikan diri di balik selimut, "Yoonnie Gwencana..?" tanya Luhan untuk yang kesekian kalinnya._

_Tapi tidak ada jawaban, Luhan ingin membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh Yoon Ah, tapi Sehun menepuk punggungnya pelan._

"_sudalah Luhannie.. mungkin dia lelah, biarkan dia istirahat besok kita tanyakan saja padanya.." usul Sehun_

_Luhan mendesah kecewa, dan akhirnya mereka meninggalkan Yoon Ah yang sedang tertidur._

_Apakah Yoon Ah benar tidur...?_

_Jawabannya tidak, sedari tadi ia menahan sakitnya dengan memeluk erat bantal gulingnya untuk menahan tubuhnya agar berhenti bergetar, ia juga menggigit bantalnya agar tidak mengeluarkan suara isakan, yah dia sedang menangis menahan sakit yang semakin hari semakin sakit dan semakin sering datang tanpa ia minta._

_Dan bodonya lagi ia melupakan hal terpenting, dia tidak boleh kelewat emosi atau itu akan berakibat fatal pada penyakitnya, dan lebih bodohnya lagi dia melupakan bahwa dia belum membeli obatnya._

"_Mianhae oppa... saranghae.." batin Yoon Ah.._

.

.

.

CAPTER 5

.

.

.

Yoon Ah mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk membiasakan cahaya masuk kedalam retinanya, putih semua warna tempat yang ia tiduri berwarna putih. Apakah ia sudah mati, apakah ia sudah ada di surga.

Jawabannya tentu saja tidak, kalau dia sudah mati mana mungkin ia merasakan sakit di pergelangan tangannya karna selang infus terpasang manis di pergelangan tangannya.

**Flashback On**

_Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam, tapi Yoon Ah masih belum bisa memejamkan matanya, bagaimana caranya kali ini sakitnya benar-benar tidak bisa ia redam, meski sekarang dia bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan tetap saja sakit. Matanya juga sembab dan masih ada bekas linangan air mata._

_Denga langkah gontai Yoon Ah berjalan keluar kamarnya, masih menggunakan pyiama dan mengambil mantelnya, sebelumnya ia meninggalkan pesan kalau ia sedang pergi agar Luhan dan Sehun tidak curiga._

_Yoon Ah menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan meninggalkan rumah dengan suara pelan, agar Sehun dan Luhan tidak terbangun._

_Sambil menggigit bibirnya menahan sakit, sebisa mungkin Yoon Ah menahan sakitnya agar ia tidak hilang konsentrasi dan fokus ke jalan._

_Yang sekarang ia inginkan adalah sampai di rumah sakit, dan beberapa saat kemudian Yoon Ah akhirnya sampai dengan perjuangan yang tidak biasa._

_Setelah sampai di rumah sakit segera ia berjalan masuk mencari ruangan dokter langganannya, tapi belum sampai penglihatan Yoon Ah sudah mulai kabur dan akhirnya ambruk di lorong rumah sakit._

**Flashback OFF**

Hanya itu yang dia ingat, dan sekarang seperti dugaannya Yoon Ah sudah terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit.

CLEK..

Pintu kamar Yoon Ah terbuka, menampilkan seorang lelaki parubaya dengan seragam putihnya, tak lupa senyum hangatnya setelah melihat Yoon Ah sudah sadar.

Yoon Ah tersenyum melihat dokter itu.

"bagaimana keadaanmu Yoon Ah..?" tanyanya dengan hangat meski ada nada khawatir di dalamnya.

"gwaenchana ajussi.." jawab Yoon Ah lemah

"baguslah kau membuat kami khawatir.." ujarnya masih lembut

"kami.. ajussi memberitahu eomma dan appa...?" tanya Yoon Ah menyelidik

"ne, .."

"aigooo, eomma pasti akan segera ke seoul sekarang.." potong Yoon Ah

Sang Dokter langsung memberi jitakan manis di kening Yoon Ah, karna memotong perkataannya.

"aishhh appo ajussi... kenapa menjitakku aku ini pasien?" rinigis Yoon Ah

"kau ini.. paman memang sudah memberitahu appa dan eommamu tapi aku sudah mengatakan kau baik-baik saja, sebelum mereka berniat kembali ke seoul.." jelas sang Dokter

Yoon Ah berafas legah mendengar penjelasan dokternya, mereka memang sangat akrab dokter yang sekaligus paman Yoon Ah itu sudah menganggap Yoon Ah sebagai anaknya.

"Dokter Kim.." panggil seorang suster yang masuk kedalam kamar Yoon Ah.

Dokter Kim dan Yoon Ah sama-sama menoleh.

"wae?" tanya Dokter Kim

"ada pasien gawat darurat dokter..." jawab suster itu panik.

"baiklah.. aku akan segera kesana..."

Dokter Kim menatap Yoon Ah sekilas, "gwaenchana ajussi... aku akan segera pulang.." ucap Yoon Ah berbisik tapi masih bisa di dengar Dokter Kim.

Dokter Kim menghela nafas, kemudian keluar ruangan Yoon Ah dengan buru-buru.

* * *

At House

Luhan baru saja bangun pagi, menuju dapur untuk meminum sesuatu. Kemudia teringat akan kondisi Yoon Ah, Luhan pun mengahampiri kamar Yoon Ah.

Tok..tok..tok..

"Yoonnie kau sudah bangun...?" tanya Luhan di balik pintu

Lama tidak ada jawaban Luhan pun membuka pintu, dan ternyata tidak terkunci. Luhan mengangkat alis kanannya bingung melihat kamar Yoon Ah sudah rapi.

"kemana Yoonnie,.." gumam Luhan

Rasa khawatir pun mulai menyelimuti hatinya, "SEHUNNIE.. SEHUNNIE.." teriak Luhan

Sehun yang juga sudah bangun turun dari tangga yang mendengar teriakan Luhan, sambil terus menguap.

"Wae Lulu.. kau mau morning kiss..?" tanya Sehun tidak bisa membaca mimik wajah Luhan yang khawatir #dasarSehun

"aishhh kau ini, Yoonnie tidak ada di kamarnya..." aduh Luhan sedikit kesal

"owww.."

"MWOOO?" pekik Sehun baru mencerna pengaduan Luhan.

Luhan hanya mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, Sehun menghela nafas menuju kulkas ingin minum susu. Jujur saja Sehun tidak bisa berfikir kalau sedang haus.

Sebelum membuka pintu kulkas, mata Sehun melihat secarik kertas yang di tempel di pintu kulkas, Sehun segera mengambil dan membacanya.

"_oppa mianhae aku pergi tanpa pamit, aku ada urusan sebentar kuharap kalian bisa memakai baju dan dasi sendiri.. nanti siang aku baru pulang, aku tidak tega membangunkan kalian.. ^_^ Muuuach morning kissku untuk kalian berdua..."_

"apa-apaan ini, memangnya aku anak kecil harus di pakaikan baju.." rutuk Sehun sedikit kesal, tapi juga legah karna Yoon Ah tidak apa-apa buktinya Yoon Ah masih bisa menggoda walau lewat catatan.

*andai ajah kau tahu bagaimana perjuangan Yoon Ah menulis catatan itu*

Luhan yang mendengar Sehun bergumam sendiri mengahampiri Sehun, Sehun yang melihat Luhan langsung memberikan catatan Yoon Ah ke Luhan.

Luhan langsung membacayan akhirnya ia bisa bernafas legah setelah membaca catatan itu.

"kau lihat dia baik-baik saja, cepat berikan aku morning kiss.." ucap Sehun menunjuk-nunjuk bibirnya.

Luhan mendelik ke arah Sehun, bukannya memberi morning kiss malah Luhan menjitak Sehun dan kemudian berjalan ke kamar untuk siap-siap kekantor.

"aishh appo.." ringis Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

Luhan hanya tersenyum mendengar ringisan Sehun.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

Sehun dan Luhan seperti biasa berangkat bersama, Sehun mengantar Luhan terlebih dahulu kemudian ke kantornya.

Luhan memasuki kantornya seperti biasa dia dii sambut dengan hangat oleh semua karyawannya.

Seorang wanita menghampiri Luhan, Luhan berfikir sejenak mengingat-ngingat wanita yang tersenyum palsu di depannya ini.

"bukankah dia teman Yoon Ah yang kemarin.. Yu Ra" batin Luhan

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

"Mianhae soal kemarin..." ucap Yu Ra

Luhan hanya menanggapinya dengan tatapan datar, tanpa berniat sekalipun untuk menjawab perkataan Yu Ra yang sengaja di buat-buat tulus.

Yu Ra sedikit kesal, tapi dia harus tenang agar rencananya berhasil.

Sekarang mereka sedang di cafe kantor Luhan.

"apa maumu mencariku..?" tanya Luhan ketus

"aku hanya ingin memberimu sedikit nasehat.." jawab Yu Ra santai.

"cih.. aku tidak butuh.." ujar Luhan kesal, apalagi mengingat soal kemarin.

"tidakkah kau merasa kalau kau itu benalu dia antara Yoon Ah dan Sehun.." ucap Yu Ra sedikit mengejek *sedikit

Luhan hanya memicingkan matanya, _"apa lagi yang di inginkan wanita ini?"_ batin Luhan

"aku tahu, kalau kau mengerti ucapanku, tidakkah kau merasa kalau kau telah merenggut kebahagiaan Sahabatmu Yoon Ah.." lanjutnya

"_dari mana dia tahu kalau kami sahabat dulu.." batin Luhan_

"kau pasti heran darimana aku tahu, aku dulu dan Yoon Ah adalah sahabat baik, aku tahu semua tentang kau dan Sehun karna Yoon Ah sering menceritakan tentang kalian, kau tahu hari ini Yoon Ah menemuiku dia bilang kalau dia sangat tersiksa dengan pernikahan kalian, dia terus saja menangis.. aku di sini sebagai sahabatnya hanya bisa memberimu nasehat..." bohong Yu Ra panjang lebar

Deg..

Perkataan Yu Ra kali ini membuat hatinya sakit.

"kemarin itu dia hanya berakting di depan kalian.." lanjut Yu Ra tersenyum sinis karna Luhan sepertinya sudah mulai mempercayainya.

"_apa yang harus kulakukan, apa aku harus mempercayai wanita di depanku ini?"_

"_benar kemarin Yoon Ah seperti menangis, apakah dia merasa bersalah sudah menampar temannya di depan banyak orang, dan tadi pagi dia sudah pergi tidak mengatakan apapun hanya meninggalkan catatan.." batin Luhan bergulat sendiri dengan pikirannya._

Yu Ra yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Luhan, tersenyum menang. Dan dia pun beranjak.

"pikirkan baik-baik perkataanku oppa, apa oppa tidak merasa egois selama ini.." ujar Yu Ra sebelum pergi.

"_kena kau Yoon Ah, aku akan membalas semua tamparanmu lebih sakit dari yang kemarin kau layangkan di pipiku" batin Yu Ra tersenyum menang._

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

Luhan terus saja memikirkan perkataan Yu Ra tadi pagi, dia benar-benar tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya.

"_apa aku memang egois, benar semua perkataan Yu Ra tadi pagi, aku memang egois seharusnya aku sadar itu dulu, seharusnya aku menolak ide gila Yoon Ah dulu.. ahhhhhhhh ini membuku pusing" batin Luhan berteriak_

Luhan mengacak rambutnya putus asa. *oppa jangan di percaya omongannya Yu Ra

Luhan membenamkan kepalanya di atas meja kerjanya, dia benar-benar frustasi sekarang.

Setelah berpikir lama Luhan mengambil ponselnya dan mengirim pesan ke Sehun.

**To : Hunnie**

_**Kau tidak perlu menjemputku, aku akan pulang naik taxi.**_

_**Send**_

Tak lama kemudian Luhan mendapat balasan.

* * *

**From : Hannie**

_**Wae? Gwaenchana? Apa kau punya masalah di kantor?**_

* * *

**To : Hunnie**

_**Ani, aku hanya akan pulang telat, atau di antar sekretarisku, pokoknya kau tidak usah menjemputku ne?**_

_**Send**_

Satu menit kemudian

* * *

**From : Hunnie**

_**Kalau begitu baiklah, hati-hati ne?**_

Luhan menghela nafas legah, sepertinya dia sudah mengambil keputusan. *oh no oppa jangan seperti ini

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

Luhan kembali ke rumah dengan di antar sekretarisnya.

"_haha oppa geli..."_

"_anio kau sudah mengerjaiku tadi.."_

"_ishh oppa yang memulai duluan.."_

"_pokoknya aku harus membalasmu.."_

Luhan tersenyum miris mendengar canda tawa dari dalam rumah, suara Yoon Ah dan Sehun yang sedang bercanda di balik pintu.

Dengan langkah malas Luhan memasuki rumah,

Yoon Ah yang melihat Luhan datang langsung berlari dan bersembunyi di balik punggung Luhan.

"yakkk Yoonnie kau curang..." teriak Sehun

Luhan terus berjalan naik ke lantai dua dan masuk kamar, Yoon Ah dan Sehun saling menatap bingung, kemudian Yoon Ah memicingkan matanya menatap Sehun.

"wae?" tanya Sehun

"bukankah oppa bilang kalau dia yang ingin pulang sendiri..?" tanya Yoon Ah menyelidik

Sehun mengangguk pelan

"lalu kenapa oppa Lulu pulang dengan wajah kusut seperti itu? Bukankah itu tandanya dia sedang kesal karna oppa Sehun tidak menjemputnya? Tuduh Yoon Ah sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada

Sehun melirik ke atas dan menyusul Luhan berikut juga Yoon Ah

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

"Lulu Gwaenchana..?" tanya Sehun duduk di pinggir ranjang

Sedang Yoon Ah berdiri di samping Sehun,

"nan gwaenchana.. aku hanya ingin istirahat.." jawab Luhan di balik selimut

"apa oppa sudah makan ?" tanya Yoon Ah angkat bicara

"ne,.. aku lelah aku ingin istirahat.." jawab Luhan masih di balik selimut

Yoon Ah masih merasa aneh, dia beralih menatap Sehun

"gwaenchana, biar aku yang berbicara padanya" bisik Sehun

Yoon Ah mengangguk mengerti kemudian keluar dari kamar.

Sehun berbaring di samping Luhan dan memeluk Luhan. Luhan tidak membalas tapi juga tidak menolak.

"apa semua baik-baik saja..?" tanya Sehun sekali lagi

Luhan hanya mengangguk pelan

Sehun mengerti saat ini Luhan pasti punya maslah tapi Luhan tidak sedang ingin menceritakannya. "tidurlah.. kau pasti lelah.." saran Sehun bijak

**Luhan Pov**

Aku bangkit dari tidurku, di luar masih gelap tentu saja ini masih pukul 12 malam, aku mencoba melepaskan pelukan Sehun dengan pelan agar dia tidak terbangun.

Aku sudah memutuskan untuk pergi dari kehidupan mereka, aku sadar aku hanyalah benalu di antara mereka.

Aku menulis sebuah surat yang ku simpan di atas nakas,

"Hunnie mianhae.. aku harus pergi.." ucapku berbisik

Mataku perih, aku ingin menangis tapi aku takut suara isakanku terdengar oleh Sehun, ku cium kening Sehun untuk yang terakhir kalinya dan satu bulir air mata lolos dari pelupuk mataku membasahi wajah tampan Sehun.

Aku segera keluar dari kamar dan berjalan pelan, Luhan melirik ke arah kamar Yoon Ah, "berbahagialah..." gumam Luhan kemudian langsung pergi.

Aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya dari rumah Sehun dan Yoon Ah, sebelumnya aku telah mengirim pesan kepada supir pribadinya agar menjemputnya.

Tak lama aku menunggu sebuah mobil BMW putih terparkir di depanku, aku langsung masuk kedalam dan pulang kerumahku.

Sampai rumah aku masuk kamar dan menangis sejadi-jadinya di dalam menumpahkan semua rasa sakit dan sedih yang ku rasakan saat ini, ini bahkan lebih sakit daripada saat aku melihat pernikahan Yoon Ah den Sehun dullu.

**Luhan Pov End**

**Author Pov**

Yoon Ah bangun pagi, seperti biasa ia selalu bangun terlebih dahulu untuk menyiapkan sarapan, hari ini ia heran karna biasanya Luhan akan membantunya memasak tapi sampai ia selesai menyiapkan masakan Luhan belum juga menampakkan dirinya.

Yoon Ah naik kekamar Sehun dan Luhan

Tok.. tok.. tok..

"oppa ireona.. ireona...ireona.."

CLECK

"ada apa Yoonnie?" tanya Sehun masih mengantuk

"oppa Lulu masih tidur?" tanya Yoon Ah balik

"he... bukannya dia sudah bangun dan membantumu memasak?" jawab Sehun

Yoon Ah menggeleng "ani.. aku pikir oppa terlalu lelah jadi aku memasak sendiri.."

Sehun mencari Luhan di kamar mandi, tapi Luhan tidak ada. Rasa khawatir dan panik mulai menghapiri Sehun dan Yoon Ah.

Sampai mata Yoon Ah tertuju pada sebuah surat di atas nakas.

"oppa.." panggil Yoon Ah

Sehun langsung menghampiri Yoon Ah dan membaca surat itu bersama

"_Hunnie.. Yoonnie mianhae aku harus pergi dari kehidupan kalian aku sadar aku adalah benalu dalam kehidupan kalia, seharusnya setelah hari pernikahan kalian aku pergi saja dan tidak mengusik kebahagiaan kalia, mianhae berbahagialah..."_

_Lulu_

Yoon Ah menggeleng tak percaya dengan apa yang di bacanya, sebutir air mata sudah lolos dari pelupuk matanya.

"oppa andwe..."

Sedangkan Sehun tentu hatinya sangat hancur membaca surat dari Luhan, tatapannya benar-benar kembali dingin.

Yoon Ah terus menghubungi Luhan meminta penjelasan lebih, mengirim pesan tapi tak ada tanggapan sama sekali.

Sehun mulai geram dan berlari keluar rumah menancap gas mobilnya tanpa memperdulikan panggilan Yoon Ah.

_Akankan Luhan kembali ke sisi Yoon Ah dan Sehun?_

_Atau Luhan bersih keras meninggalkan kebahagiaannya bersama Sehun dan Yoon Ah?_

_Mampuhkan Sehun dan Yoon Ah membujuk Luhan kembali?_

_Jawabannya ada di chapter depan.._

**...TBC...**

**BIG THANKS AJAH DECH BUAT PARA READERS YANG MAU REVIEW..**

**ohristi95, RirinSekarini, 12Wolf, 0312luLuEXOticS , mitahunhan**


	6. Chapter 6

TITTLE : WITH ALL MY HEART

CAST : KIM YOON AH

OH SEHUN

XI LUHAN

AND OTHER CAST

LEGHT : CAPTER 5 of ?

GENRE : LIFE, ROMANCE, SAD

_**Preview**_

"Hunnie.. Yoonnie mianhae aku harus pergi dari kehidupan kalian aku sadar aku adalah benalu dalam kehidupan kalia, seharusnya setelah hari pernikahan kalian aku pergi saja dan tidak mengusik kebahagiaan kalia, mianhae berbahagialah..."

Lulu

_Yoon Ah menggeleng tak percaya dengan apa yang di bacanya, sebutir air mata sudah lolos dari pelupuk matanya._

"_oppa andwe..."_

_Sedangkan Sehun tentu hatinya sangat hancur membaca surat dari Luhan, tatapannya benar-benar kembali dingin._

_Yoon Ah terus menghubungi Luhan meminta penjelasan lebih, mengirim pesan tapi tak ada tanggapan sama sekali._

_Sehun mulai geram dan berlari keluar rumah menancap gas mobilnya tanpa memperdulikan panggilan Yoon Ah._

Capter 6

Sehun berlari keluar dari mobilnya setelah sampai di sebuah rumah yang terbilang sangat mewah. Sehun terus saja memaksa masuk tapi penjaga rumah itu tidak membiarkannya, penjaga itu hanya mengatakan kalau Tuan Xi Luhan sedang tidak ingin di temui seseorang termasuk Oh Sehun.

"XI LUHAN KELUARLAH, ATAU AKU AKAN MENYERETMU.." teriak Sehun putus asa

Sedang yang di panggil seakan menulikan telinga, sama sekali tidak bergeming dari tempat tidurnya dan tenggelam dalam selimut sambil tersenyum miris.

Sehun sudah menyerah, sudah hampir 4 jam dia menunggu di depan pagar sambil berpanas-panasan tapi Luhan tak kunjung menampakkan diri. Sehun mengendarai mobilnya meninggalkan rumah Luhan, dia sudah bertekad akan menemui Luhan besok saja. Mungkin sekarang dia butuh waktu, walau alasan Luhan sungguh tidak masuk akal dan tiba-tiba.

Sehun mengendarai mobilnya tanpa arah, dia benar-benar frustasi. Dia tidak bisa berfikir jernih dan dia lebih memilih untuk tidak masuk kantor.

.

.

.

Yoon Ah masih terus menghubungi ponsel Luhan, tapi lagi dan lagi hanya suara operator yang terdengar ditelinganya. Dia benar-benar khawatir sekarang, apalagi sekarang tidak ada Sehun entah pergi kemana namja itu. Ponselnya sama sekali tidak bisa di hubungi, Yoon Ah khawatir Sehun akan melakukan hal bodoh setelah Luhan meninggalkannya dengan alasan yang sangat bodoh.

Yoon Ah sudah tidak memikirkan sakitnya sekarang, yang dia pikirkan dia butuh berbicara baik-baik dengan Luhan.

.

.

.

Sehun pulang kerumah setelah tengah malam dalam keadaan mabuk, Yoon Ah menatap nanar punggung Sehun yang menuju kamarnya di lantai dua,

"kenapa aku harus melihat wajahmu yang seperti itu lagi oppa, bahkan sekarang terasa lebih sakit.." tanya Yoon Ah sangat lirih.

TES

TES

Air mata sudah lolos di pelupuk matanya, mengalir dengan sendirinya. Meluapkan rasa sakit atas tindakan bodoh Luhan.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

.

Sehun mengunjungi rumah Luhan lagi, tapi penjaga mengatakan bahwa Luhan sudah berangkat bekerja. Sehun segera menyusul Luhan ke kantornya, tapi lagi Sehun tidak bisa masuk ke dalam kantor Luhan karna di tahan oleh dua bodyguard Luhan yang berbadan besar.

Sehun tidak menyerah, dia sudah bertekad kalau ia kan bertemu Luhan dan berbicara baik- baik hari ini, sudah cukup kemarin Sehun memberi waktu Luhan untuk berfikir. Sehun menunggu di dalam mobilnya di depan perusahaan Luhan. Sebelumnya Sehun sudah menghubungi orang kepercayaannya untuk menghandle perusahaan selama ia tidak ada.

.

.

.

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya karna tertidur di dalam mobilnya, hari sudah gelap. Dan ketika Sehun bertanya ternyata Luhan sudah pulang sejak tadi sore.

Sehun benar-benar kecewa dan marah karna sikap Luhan, tapi Sehun belum mau menyerah. Setiap hari Sehun selalu mendatangi perusahaan dan rumah Luhan sampai Luhan benar-benar mau berbicara padanya.

Yoon Ah yang melihat kegigihan Sehun juga tidak mau menyerah, sekarang penyakitnya harus dia nomor ke sekiankan dan mengutamakan permasalah yang sudah menimpa keluarga kecilnya.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Luhan setuju bertemu Sehun, mereka bertemu di sebuah restoran mewah dan memesan tempat untuk dua orang.

"kenapa kau mencariku Tuan Oh..." tanya Luhan dingin

Sehun tertohok mendengar pertanyaan Luhan yang begitu dingin, tidak tahukah Luhan? Kalau Sehun sangat menderita setelah kepergian Luhan, tidak tahukah ia Sehun begitu furtasi dan bahkan lebih stress dari orang gila sekalipun setelah Luhan meninggalkannya, dan tidak tahukan ia kalau Sehun sangat merindukan dan ingin memelukanya meluapkan rasa rindunya selama ini.

Luhan merasa kesal karna Sehun sama sekali tidak menjawabnya, dia hendak pergi tapi sebuah tangan kekar menahannya, oh demi Tuhan Luhan merindukan sentuhan tangan yang hangat ini. Tapi Luhan segera menepisnya dan duduk kembali.

"kenapa kau pergi..?" tanya Sehun lirih

"bukankah kau sudah tahu alasanku, tenang saja aku sudah membuat surat perceraian kita.." jawab Luhan dingin

Sehun membulatkan matanya sempurna mendengar jawaban Luhan, sekali lagi dia di buat tercengang.

"aku tidak akan pernah mau menerimanya.." ujar Sehun masih lirih

Luhan tersenyum kecut, "kau harus, karna aku tidak mau menyakiti istrimu yang berpura-pura manis itu di hadapanku.."

"apa maksudmu Lulu..?" tanya Sehun

"berhenti memanggilku Lulu, panggil aku Luhan tuan Oh Sehun.." jawab Luhan tidak menjawab petanyaan Sehun

"kau tidak tahu selama Yoon Ah hanya berpura-pura bahagia di hadapan kita, sebenarnya dia sangat sakit hati.." ujar Luhan ketus sebenarnya dia masih ragu dengan ucapannya sendiri

"kau salah Lulu.."

"sudah ku bilang jangan memanggilku seperti itu Oh Sehun.. itu menjijikkan" Luhan mulai geram

"kau salah Luhan, Yoon Ah tidak seperti itu.." ucap Sehun menahan amarahnya

Luhan tertawa hambar, "kau tidak akan tahu Oh Sehun, karna kau sudah di butakan oleh senyum manisnya.."

Sehun semakin tidak mengerti, Luhan yang melihat ekspresi Sehun mulai menceritakan apa yang di ketahuinya, mulai dari kejadian di taman itu, sikap Yoon Ah yang tiba-tiba berubah, dan Yoon Ah yang tiba-tiba menghilang di pagi hari. Dan juga teman Yoon Ah yang bernama Yu Ra dan menemui Luhan lalu menceritakan semuanya. Luhan benar-benar menceritakan semuanya sampai ke akar-akar. Sehun hanya bisa tecengang mendengar cerita Luhan.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang di luar pintu yang mendengar pembicaraan Luhan dan Sehun, dia mengepalkan tangannya erat sampai kukunya memutih. Dia benar-benar tidak tahan dengan yang di ucapkan Luhan, segera ia membuka pintu itu dan masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

.

.

KLEK

.

.

Sehun dan Luhan menoleh ke arah pintu betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat orang itu.

"Yoon Ah.." ucap Luhan gugup

.

.

.

PLAKKK

.

.

.

Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi Luhan, Yoon Ah menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Luhan dan Sehun terpana melihat Yoon Ah yang melayangkan tamparan ke pipi Luhan.

"apa yang kau lakukan Yoon Ah.." Luhan mulai geram

"oppa tahu? Itu tamparan kedua yang melayang melalui tanganku, dan oppa tahu apa yang membuatku kecewa.." Yoon Ah memberi jeda untuk mengatakan ucapannya yang selanjutnya, air mata sudah mengalir indah di pipinya.

"aku harus melayangkan tamparan itu untuk orang yang paling aku sayangi di dunia ini, orang yang aku relakan untuk ku berikan kebahagiaanku, aku kecewa pada oppa. Sepicik itukah oppa berfikir tentangku, dan mudahnya oppa percaya pada Yu Ra orang yang sudah menjauhkan aku dengan sahabat-sahabatku, dan oppa tahu setiap hari, ani setiap detik rasa bersalah selalu muncul dalam benakku karna menjadi orang ketiga di antara kalian. Tapi tidak bolehkah aku merasa egois, setiap melihat tawa dan senyum oppa yang tulus aku bisa merasa kalau aku memang sedikit pantas berada di antara kalian, dan sekarang oppa berfikir sekeji itu tentangku hanya karna perkataan Yu Ra.."

Yoon Ah sudah tidak sanggup menahan emosi, dia tidak peduli sekarang jantungnya akan berhenti berdetak dan mati sekarang juga karna dia sudah mengatakan apa yang harus di katakannya.

Luhan terpana mendengar penuturan Yoon Ah, penglihatannya sudah kabur karna kabut bening sudah menghiasi pelupuk matanya, dia merasa sedikit bersalah karna sudah mengira Yoon Ah yang tidak-tidak tapi Luhan sudah bertekad untuk meninggalkan Sehun dan Yoon Ah.

Yoon Ah berlutut di hadapan Luhan, Luhan kembali terpana dengan apa yang Yoon Ah lakukan.

"oppa ku mohon kembalilah ke sisi Sehun oppa, biar aku saja yang menghilang, **Dengan Segenap Hatiku.. **aku mohon kembalilah ke sisi Sehun oppa.." Yoon Ah sudah membuang harga dirinnya jauh-jauh dia sudah lelah melihat sikap Sehun yang dingin dan sorot mata yang menyiratkan sorot mata kesedihan mendalam.

Luhan masih belum mampu berkata apa-apa, sungguh ia ingin memeluk Yoon Ah saat ini, membagi kesedihannya, Luhan tidak pernah mengira Yoon Ah akan mengalami kesedihan yang mendalam seperti ini setelah kepergiannya.

Sehun sudah tidak tahan yang melihat sikap Luhan, Sehun menarik tangan Yoon Ah keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Yoonnie kita pulang, air matamu terlalu berharga untuk dirinya.." Ucap Sehun dingin, sangat dingin dan menarik Yoon Ah.

"oppa.." panggil Yoon Ah lirih

"ku bilang pulang Yoon Ah.." bentak Sehun tanpa melihat Luhan sedikitpun Sehun keluar dari ruangan itu dengan kemarahan yang memuncak, dia sudah menahannya sedari tadi. Dia jadi berfikir mungkin inilah yang terbaik.

Luhan yang melihat sikap Sehun seketika membeku di tempat, air mata yang sudah mendesak keluar sedari tadi akhirnya keluar juga, hatinya sungguh tertohok mendengar ucapan Sehun yang sangat dingin dan menusuk.

.

.

.

Semenjak hari itu Sehun sudah tidak pernah lagi mencoba untuk menemui Luhan, baginya cukup. Sudah cukup jelas bahwa Luhan sudah tidak mau lagi kembali kepelukannya. Sehun sengaja menyibukkan diri di kantor.

Yoon Ah sangat sedih melihat Sehun seperti itu, tapi bukan Yoon Ah namanya kalau ia cepat menyerah diam-diam Yoon Ah selalu datang mencoba untuk menemui Luhan walaupun hasilnya nihil. Tentu saja Yoon Ah melakukannya tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun, Sehun melarang Yoon Ah membahas apapun tentang Luhan apalagi mencoba menemuinya.

Yoon Ah tahu kalau itu semua Cuma ucapan bibir Sehun, bukan ucapan hatinya. Sehun memang sudah bersikap biasa-biasa saja, dia bahkan tidak tahu kalau Yoon Ah sudah semakin kurus, tapi bukan itu yang di inginkan Yoon Ah, bukan perhatian tapi senyum dan canda tawa lagi dari mulut Sehun.

Sehun juga sudah jarang berbicara, berbicara seperlunya saja. Yoon Ah juga harus memperhatikan kondisi tubuhnya yang semakin hari semakin melemah. Apalagi setelah hari itu ia bertemu Luhan dan meluapkan emosinya,Yoon harus menginap di rumah sakit untuk menjalani perawatan intens. Tentu saja Yoon Ah tidak mengatakan itu pada Sehun, dia beralasan kalau ia menginap sehari di rumah pamannya.

Yoon Ah sudah bertekat tidak akan memeberitahukan penyakitnya kepada Sehun, sebelum Luhan kembali kesisinya karna itu hanya akan menambah beban pikiran Sehun.

.

.

.

Hari ini Yoon Ah bertekad untuk berbicara dengan Luhan, sudah sebulan lebih Yoon Ah dan Sehun hidup tanpa Luhan. Dia tidak akan pergi sebelum bertemu Luhan. Sebenarnya Luhan juga ingin menemui Yoon Ah, tapi egonya mengalahkan semuanya.

Yoon Ah terus berdiri di depan kantor Luhan, tanpa menghiraukan tatapan orang-orang. Yoon Ah juga sudah sangat lelah berdiri di sana, tapi dia sudah bertekad.

Seorang yeoja menghampiri Yoon Ah dan tersenyum meremehkan,

"lihatlah Yoon Ah.. kau sekarang sungguh tak berdaya.." ejek yeoja itu

"diamlah kau Yu Ra.." jawab Yoon Ah dingin

"hahahahah kau sekarang sudah tidak punya harga diri.." lanjut Yu Ra

"aku tidak peduli.." jawab Yoon Ah masih dengan nada dingin

"bukankah tamparanku ini lebih menyakitkan daripada tamparan yang kau berikan dulu padaku..?" tanya Yu Ra dengan nada serius tapi mengejek

Yoon Ah sudah tidak tahan, ingin sekali dia layangkan sebuah tamparan manis di pipinya itu. Saat Yoon Ah hendak menampar Yu Ra kembali, Yu Ra menahan tangan Yoon Ah.

"tidak akan aku biarkan kau menamparku untuk yang kedua kalinya Yoon Ah, dan selamat menikmati masa menderitamu.." ujar Yu Ra sinis kemudian meninggalkan Yoon Ah yang masih mematung dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

.

TES

.

TES

.

Langit mulai menangis, tapi Yoon Ah masih belum bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri. Yoon Ah masih sangat berharap Luhan akan menemuinya. Dinginnya air hujan tidak menggetarkan sama sekali keteguhan hatinya untuk tetap berdiri. Walau dia sudah sangat lelah tapi dia benar-benar tidak mau perjuangannya sia-sia kali ini. Mungkin bagi orang lain ini hanya perjuangan biasa, tapi baginya ini adalah perjuangannya yang luar biasa karna harus mempertaruhkan nyawanya.

Luhan memandangi Yoon Ah dengan tatapan sendu dari balik jendela kantornya.

.

.

KLEKK

.

.

Seorang namja parubaya membuka pintu ruangan Luhan, Luhan menoleh kebelakang sekilas kemudian fokus kembali menatap Yoon Ah yang masih tidak bergeming dari tempatnya meski sudah basah kuyup.

"tuan Luhan.." panggil namja parubaya itu lembut dan hangat

"ne Kim ajussi.. wae?.." jawab Luhan tanpa memalingkan pandangannya dari Yoon Ah

"ajussi tidak tahu apa masalahmu Luhan, tapi tidakkah Luhan merasa egois dan pengecut..." ucap namja parubaya itu membuat Luhan menatapnya tanda tertarik.

Luhan memang tidak melarang namja parubaya itu memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel Tuan, karna Luhan sudah menganggapnya sebagai ayahnya sendiri. Namja parubaya itu adalah sekretaris ayahnya dulu namun sekarang menjadi sekrestarinya.

Tuan Kim tersenyum hangat, "dengarkan ajussi Luhan, jika kau bukan orang yang sangat berarti untuknya untuk apa dia datang setiap hari dan sekarang berdiri dengan kondisi basah kuyup. Berbicaralah baik-baik padanya Luhan, bicaralah pakai hatimu jangan pakai egomu. Karna jika kau memakai egomu semuanya tidak akan pernah selesai.."

Luhan tersenyum mendengar nasehat Tuan Kim, sekarang hatinya sudah tenang kembali. Dia segera keluar dari ruangannya dan berlari turun ke bawah menyusul Yoon Ah sambil membawa payung.

Luhan segera menghampiri Yoon Ah dan memayunginya. Yoon Ah yang merasa teduh mendongak.

"oppa.." ucap Yoon Ah lirih

Luhan sangat sedih melihat kondisi Yoon Ah yang terbilang mengenaskan, wajahnya sungguh pucat. Bibirnya beku keunguan dan tubuh yang ramping dulu kini sangat kurus.

"masuklah.." ajak Luhan

Yoon Ah menggeleng, "oppa harus berjanji dulu kepadaku kalau oppa mau kembali kesisi Sehun oppa.."

Luhan terdiam "akan aku pikirkan.." jawab Luhan akhirnya. Yoon Ah tersenyum mendengar jawaban Luhan.

"sekarang masuklah kau harus menghangatkan tubuhmu.." ajak Luhan lagi

"ani.. aku harus pulang dan memberitahukan kabar ini ke Sehun oppa.." ucap Yoon Ah menggeleng

Luhan mendesah, "masuklah dulu.. oppa tidak ingin kau sakit.."

Yoon Ah tersenyum, "ani.. aku harus pu—"

.

.

BRUKK

.

.

Ucapan Yoon Ah terputus karna dia sudah ambruk di depan Luhan. Luhan terkejut melihat Yoon Ah pingsan di depannya, payung yang di peganngnya terlepas dan memeluk tubuh Yoon Ah.

"Yoon Ah irona. Gwaenchana..." Luhan benar-benar panik, dia sudah tidak mempedulikan lagi kalau ia sedang basah kuyup .

**Flashback on**

"_ku mohon ajussi beri aku obat penahan sakit selama mungkin.." rengek Yoon Ah kepada dokter Kim_

"_Yoon Ah..sekarang kau harus di rawat karna kondisi jantungmu semakin lemah.." ucap Dokter Kim_

"_ara ajussi, setelah ini aku berjanji aku akan di rawat 24 jam di sini.." Yoon Ah masih meyakinkan Dokter Kim bahwa dia baik-baik saja._

_Dokter Kim menghela nafas berat, "baiklah.. aku akan memberimu obat, tapi ingat obat ini hanya bertahan 4 jam tidak lebih.."_

_Yoon Ah tersenyum, "siap bos.."_

_Seteleh meminum obat yang di berikan Dokter Kim, Yoon Ah langsung melesat ke kantor Luhan._

**Flashback off**

Luhan mondar-mandir di depan ruang UGD, setelah membawa Yoon Ah kerumah sakit. Yoon Ah di giring keruang UGD. Luhan tidak peduli kondisinya saat ini yang basah kuyup dan kedinginan. Luhan menatap ponselnya.

Ia ragu untuk menghubungi Sehun, apalagi mengingat kejadian terakhir mereka bertemu Sehun sepertinya sangat marah. Berkali-kali ia menekan panggilan cepat satu, tapi kemudian menghapusnya. Sampai seorang dokter mengagetkannya.

"kau yang bernama Luhan..?" tanyanya

"ne.." jawab Luhan singkat

"perkenalkan aku Dokter Kim, pamannya Yoon Ah.."

"ah.. annyong ajussi.. Luhan imnida.."

"sudahlah, pakai ini kau pasti kedinginan.." ucap Dokter Kim tersenyum dan memberikan baju kering kepada Luhan

"ah ne gomawo.." Luhan menerimanya dengan senang hati, jujur saat ini dia kedinginan.

Luhan pun pergi ke toilet untuk mengganti bajunya, sekali lagi Luhan menatap layar ponselnya. Menekan tombol satu dan mendekatkannya ke telinga.

"yeoboseyo..."

.

.

**SEHUN POV**

"ufff lelah sekali.." ucapku mendudukkan diri di kursi kerjaku yang empuk

Aku melirik keluar jendela yang ternyata sedang hujan. Entah kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak. Aku merasa akan terjadi sesuatu hari ini.

Aku bersandar di kursiku sambil menutup mataku, ku rogoh ponselku dan ku lihat walpaperku.

"bogoshipeo.." ucapku mengusap-usap layar ponselku

"bagaimana kabarmu sekarang.." tanyaku pada foto yang tepampang di layar ponselku

Aku tersenyum miris memikirkannya, sungguh aku sangat ingin berlari sekarang dan memeluknya meluapkan segala rasa rinduku. Bohong jika selama ini aku sudah berhenti memikirkannya, bahkan setiap hari rasa rindu itu makin menumpuk di benakku.

Ku simpan kembali ponselku di atas meja, dan coba menutup mata kembali melepas rasa lelahku setelah meeting dengan clien dari luar negeri.

Drrrttt

Drrrrttt

Drrrrrttt

Suara getar ponselku membangunkanku dari tidur singkatku. Tanpa melihat nama si penelphone aku mengangkatnya dengan malas.

"yeoboseyo.."

"Sehun-_ah, _Yoon Ah sedang di rumah sakit.."

Tit..

"mwo? Apa-apaan ini.." ucapku kesal, ku lihat nomor si penelphone, aku yakin pasti mata sipitku sekarang sudah membulat sempurna melihat nama si penelphone. Segera ku raih kunci mobilku dan berlari menuju garasi.

**SEHUN POV END**

Luhan mencari ruang rawat Yoon Ah, Yoon Ah sudah di pindahkan ke ruang rawat biasa. Luhan hendak membuka pintu tapi mendengar ringisan Yoon Ah, Luhan mengurungkan niatnya.

"aisss appo ajussi.." ringis Yoon Ah setelah mendapat jitakan manis di kepalanya dari Dr. Kim

"KAU TAHU YOON AH, OBAT ITU CUMA MENAHAN RASA SAKITMU SELAMA 4 JAM DAN KAU BARU KEMARI SETELAH 5 JAM.." bentak Dr. Kim

"mianhae ajussi, aku benar-benar lupa.." Yoon Ah memelas

"aigoo Yoon Ah, kau tidak memikirkan perasaan ajussi? Bagaimana kalau jantungmu berhenti berdetak tadi hah.." ucap Dr. Kim melembut

"gwaenchana ajussi.."

"ajussi tahu kau sangat menyayangi mereka berdua, tapi bisakah kau menomorduakan mereka dan menomorsatukan penyakitmu yang semakin hari semakin parah itu Yoon Ah.."

Dr. Kim memang sudah mengetahui semua masalah Yoon Ah. Yoon Ah hanya manusia biasa yang butuh sandaran, kalau ia mengatakan pada orang tuanya paling juga orang tuanya akan mengatkan kalau ini adalah pilihan Yoon Ah.

"ani ajussi, bukankah tuhan sangat adil. Tuhan memberiku penyakit ini tapi Tuhan juga memberiku kebahagiaan bersama dua orang yang sangat aku sayangi.." air mata Yoon Ah mulai mengalir

"Yoon Ah.."

"aku mohon ajussi, ajussilah yang paling tahu bagaimana aku bahagia selama ini.."

"ara.. istirahatlah.." ucap Dr. Kim akhirnya

Yoon Ah tersenyum dan mengangguk.

.

.

.

Luhan tertegun mendengar pembicaraan Yoon Ah dan Dr. Kim, sekarang dia benar-benar merasa bersalah telah salah menilai Yoon Ah.

TES

TES

Air mata lolos jatuh dari pelupuk matanya yang indah. Tanpa Luhan sadari sedari tadi seorang namja tengah melihatnya dengan tatapan sendu.

Dr. Kim keluar dari kamar Yoon Ah dan mendapati Luhan yang sedang membatu di tempat.

"Luhan masuklah.." pinta Dr. Kim kemudian melenggang pergi

Namja yang memperhatikan Luhan tadi mengikuti Dr. Kim ke ruangannya.

.

.

.

"Yoonnie.." panggil Luhan lirih

"oppa.." Yoon bangun dari tidurnya dan memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk. Yoon Ah langsung memeluk Luhan.

"mianhae Yoon Ah.. mianhae..." ucap Luhan

"kenapa oppa meminta maaf.." tanya Yoon Ah serak

"aku telah salah menilaimu Yoon Ah.. mianhae.." jawab Luhan masih dalam pelukan Yoon Ah

Yoon Ah menggeleng pelan, "anio.. itu wajar oppa, dalam kehidupan akan selalu ada angin yang menerpa, hanya kepercayaan saja yang mampu membuat kita berdiri tegak.."

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya, "tidakkah kau sadar hatimu itu seperti malaikat.."

Yoon Ah tertawa, "ani oppa aku bukan malaikat, kalian berdualah malaikatku yang selalu menjaga dan berbagi kebahagiaan denganku.."

Luhan tersenyum mendengar jawaban Yoon Ah, "teruslah tersenyum seperti itu oppa, karna aku ingin melihat itu sampai aku benar-benar menutup mata.."

"ani Yoon Ah kau pasti sembuh.." Luhan memberi semangat

Yoon Ah menggeleng kemudian tersenyum, "aku tahu hidupku tidak akan lama lagi.."

.

.

KLEK

.

.

Pintu ruang rawat Yoon Ah terbuka menunjukkan sosok namja tampan yang mempunyai kulit seputih susu. Yoon Ah tersenyum melihat namja itu. Sedang Luhan menunduk malu tidak berani menatap namja itu. Luhan hendak keluar tapi sebuah tangan kekar mencegahnya. Tangan itu bukan tangan Yoon Ah tapi tangan namja yang sangat di rindukannya Oh Sehun.

.

.

GEPP

.

.

Sehun membawa Luhan dalam pelukannya menyalurkan semua rasa rindunya, Luhan tidak merontah dan mulai membalas pelukan Sehun yang begitu dirindukannya.

"mianhae Sehun-_ah.." _ucap Luhan sambil terus meneteskan air mata

Sehun tidak menjawab dan semakin mempererat pelukannya, Yoon Ah tersenyum melihat pemandangan indah di depan matanya.

Sehun melonggarkan pelukannya dan mulai medekatkan wajahnya dan dengan wajah Luhan. Bibirnya sudah menempel di bibir Luhan. Perlahan Sehun mulai melumat bibir mungil Luhan, Luhan juga mulai membalas ciuman hangat itu.

Oh tidak sadarkah mereka ada seorang penonton di dalam sana yang melihatnya sambil tersenyum.

"ekhemmm.." Yoon Ah berdehem membuat Sehun dan Luhan melepaskan ciuman mereka

"aigoo oppa bukannya aku tidak sopan, hanya saja haruskah kalian melakukannya di depan seorang pasien.." Yoon Ah mulai menggoda Sehun dan Luhan, Sehun menatap tajam ke arah Yoon Ah sedang Luhan mulai berblusing-_ria._

"kau harus di hukum Yoon Ah.." ucap Sehun tegas

"mwo? Aku ini pasien kenapa aku harus di hukum.." tanya Yoon Ah tidak terima

"karna kau sudah menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami.." jawab Sehun tegas

"aigoo aku mau memberitahukan kalian tapi tiba-tiba ada masalah jadi aku menundanya, lagian kan sekarang oppa sudah tahu.." Yoon Ah masih tidak terima

"ani.. tidak ada alasan.."

Yoon Ah memasang wajah memelasnya kepada Luhan, tapi Luhan hanya diam.

..TBC..

#Dhan Mi Note

Sebelumnya Dhan Mi mau makasih banget yang udah panggil Dhan Mi author, tapi Dhan Mi masih ganjil ajah gitu di panggil author, panggil Dhan Mi ajah yah.

Aduh Dhan Mi nggak tahu, sejujurnya Dhan Mi nggak yakin post nih capter, tapi mau gimana lagi yah nggak apa-apalah, Dhan Mi merasa kalau ini capter terburuk dari capter yang ada. Alurnya cepat pula, tapi mau gimana lagi capter depan adalah capter terakhir. Dhan Mi mau fokus di FF Dhan Mi yang "The Special Police" jujur ehemm ratingnya jauh lebih memuaskan. Tapi tenang Dhan Mi pasti selsaikan nih FF. Makasih banget yang udah ngedukung banget nih FF yang gaje. Makasih banget yang udah setia banget nunggunya. Yah udah ah segitu ajah, tunggu last capternya ajah nanti, pai..pai.

**BIG THANKS TO : ^ _^**

**.**

**.**

**mitahunhan | RirinSekarini | Oh Hannie | hunhanshipper | mjjeeje | 0312luLuEXOticS | 12Wolf | ohristi95**


End file.
